Heal Thy Nexus
by cubbieBlueMako
Summary: Prequel to "Kogane: Prophecy and Legacy" and reply to FroofyB's KAEX Challenge 'Between Scenes / After Credits Roll' Rating T for minor cursing and sexual innuendos. Possibly rating M for later chapters. Fanfic begins at ep "Clash of the Lions". Story is part of FEARLESS arc.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

This story is part of the Fearless Arc and is a prequel to "Kogane: Prophecy and Legacy." This is a rehash of an old fanfic that didn't have an ending and I am rewriting and renaming this old fic as my reply to FroofyB's KAEX Challenge 'Between Scenes / After Credits Roll'. This story starts at Voltron Force ep "Clash of the Lions" and will end by Voltron Force episode "I, Voltron"

Encouraged by (Australians' cousins) the Canadians' enthusiasm to Voltron Force, (namely Aryea & Nerdmom1701's fanfics and Forever4Blue's positive cheers and support on Twitter), I suddenly don't feel alone anymore in liking/loving this KA version, unlike during time when i started writing Fearless.

Thankyou to all the KA writers for all the fanfiction uploads week after week! It's has been the best kind of busy updating the fan blog, the KAEX weekly update email and the monthly list on the official Voltron are all amazing! ((GINORMOUS GROUP HUG))

I dedicate this fanfic to all the KA fans who are carers of kids with special needs and disabilities

Rating T for minor cursing and sexual innuendos. End chapter would be rating M.

Adding standard disclaimer clause that WEP owns Voltron and Voltron Force.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<br>**

The moment Voltron landed on Ebb, the Commander of the Voltron Force and his second-in-command knew straightaway: Wade crossed the line.

Upon returning to Arus, the team immediately went to Castle Control. Keith ordered Pidge to do a full structural analysis of Wade's Alliance compound and his defence capabilities. Lance coordinated with Hunk on the arsenal they needed to bring the Wade down.

While in the middle of all the prepping, Allura angrily stalked into the control room, determinedly approached Keith head on, "Oh please, don't pretend this is some noble revolution," she said sarcastically.

Keith raised his brow.

Allura glared at Keith. She wouldn't back down. His icy stare and imposing commander mode didn't affect her that much any more, "Your assault on Wade is personal, not political," she said pointedly.

Keith was taken aback by her ferocity. She stood front of him with such defiance. She was so close, he could smell her intoxicating floral scent. Gritting his teeth, he had to stop himself for wanting to both shake Allura and kiss her senseless in front of everyone. _God, I love you, you stubborn woman._

"You better believe it's personal, he tried to take you out!" Keith replied angrily.

Allura had compromised her own safety and the safety of her advisor and niece when they accepted an invited to Ebb. Keith already warned her beforehand that it was a trap, yet she stubbornly refused to listen to any of his warnings.

His princess was feisty and was fighting him over something what must be done at any cost. Even at the cost of openly arguing each other where everyone could see. Was she questioning his authority as Commander of the Voltron Force? If only she knew the thousand what-ifs that haunted Keith._ No, Allura. This is personal._ _I don't know what I would do if something __had happened to __you._ Keith was emotionally invested in the plan to take down Wade.

His wingman interceded, "He's dangerous, Allura," Lance said with a more levelled tone. "You know we have to stop him sooner or later." He raised his voltcom's red energy, "I vote sooner."

Keith let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't want a repeat of yesterday's security fiasco. Wade had to be stopped at all cost. _Even if the cost of you hating me from this point on._

Clenching his hand, he fought the urge to smash his fist to the nearest wall. _Dammit, I love this woman. Why can't she understand my need to protect her? _

Allura piercingly stared Keith, "This is not what we do. Voltron is the defender of the universe. We protect," she paused, slamming her fist to her palm. "We don't assault and certainly not for revenge; and most certainly not for revenge on my behalf. I refuse to be a part of this." She crossed her arms in defiance.

While Coran narrated to the cadets about his history with Wade during his younger days, Keith pulled Allura aside. In a warning voice only she could hear, he asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I should ask you the same thing. You are making a big mistake," she yanked her arm out of his grip and stomped away. Then, without any warning, she stopped mid-stride.

Allura knew Keith was watching her intensely. She turned around and while she continued to glower, she hailed a holo-table between them. She deliberately removed her voltcom and slammed the device on the holo-table. "Go on. If you're going to do this with or without me, then it's without me." Pivoting, she stormed out of Castle Control.

vvvvvVvvvvVvvvvv

Voltron was towed back home to Arus.

Lying lifeless in supine position, their beloved giant robot hauled into the Castle's hangar bay while Voltron Force stepped out of Mansett's cargo ships looking like penitent, delinquent juveniles.

Allura let out a heavy sigh, _They are my family no matter what. Arus bless them__._

Voltron went home with their precious Black Lion having a hole in its chest, and of all places, on the insignia crest. A hole on the symbol of Arus and Voltron. Sure, the robot lions have had all kinds of damage throughout different battles in the past. However, this time was significantly different. Would Voltron still be operable? Would they be able to detach and re-attach and form Voltron? How would this affect the team? Most especially, how would this affect Black Lion's pilot and the planetary owner of Voltron, the Princess of Arus?

The Voltron Force eventually accomplished what they went out to do, even at the cost of Allura and Keith's big and public argument in front of the team before they left for Earth.

The Galaxy Alliance was once again back under rightful authority, finally ending Wade's military reign that started as a coup d'état when Keith brought home Black Lion. Wade was now in custody, at the highest security prison, awaiting for trial.

Keith quietly approached Allura as she continued to stare stoically at their broken giant robot.

The normally hard, unrelentingly, and uptight commander appeared just as broken as his robot lion. Looking at Allura with pleading puppy eyes, Keith didn't even know where to begin. What did he want from Allura? Was it understanding, forgiveness or something else?

He noticed she was unusually silent.

"Allura..." Keith started hesitantly as she turned towards the hangar bay exit.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes

Happy Monday Voltron fans! I'm (wo)manning the KA flagship while waiting for Paulina Ann's epic Chivalry arc to continue. (waves to Paulina Ann) I got several chapters of this little gem while the rest are in my Muji notebook.

Thankyou for all the reviews and add to favs / follows.

Special mention to AA-MamaBirdCat, we will be thinking of you and sending you positive thoughts and calm energy this week.

And add disclaimer clause WEP owns Voltron and Voltron Force, here's ...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

Walking towards the hangar bay exit, Allura heard Keith call her name. _I have no time for this…_ Without breaking her stride, Allura headed towards the lift. Raising voltcom, she checked her email inbox and to-do list, "Walk with me, Commander."

The glass lift doors swung open and Keith held the door for the distracted princess. Was she blatantly ignoring him? He gazed at her as she wordlessly stepped inside, absentmindedly pressing the lift's button. "I need to speak with you about..." he began, staring at Allura sifting through her small holo-screen. _She's not even looking at me._ "Where are you headed?"

"Back to my office," she said, without even lifting her eyes from her small holo-screen.

"Allura..I..." he faltered.

"Keith, I'm running late for my next holo-meeting," she replied when the lift doors opened, revealing the floor where most offices were located, including Keith's. Glancing at Keith, she purposely strode to her office and typed in the access code, "I got a full schedule today."

Keith still had those lost and defeated puppy eyes as they stepped inside Allura's office.

As soon as the door closed, Allura pressed her voltcom, shutting the holo-screen off. She walked straight behind her desk, "Keith, you shouldn't worry. Voltron has gone through far worse than this," she said nonchalantly.

Keith leaned forward, his palms resting on Allura's desk. "I need to know if we're okay," he asked quietly.

Allura let out a deep sigh. She needed time to sort things out. She sat down and fixed her desk, ignoring his piercing gaze, "Let's talk later, after dinner. With Wade in custody, there's already an immediate ripple effect. We have been receiving calls to rebuild the GA council. I had to field some requests for Coran. He has been inundated with meetings and holo-conferences to reconvene a temporary committee. The previous council was dissolved by Wade and GA needs to put up a new one soon."

Realising that Allura was really busy and had a thousand things in her mind, Keith nodded. "In that case, I will be with Pidge and Hunk. See you at dinner tonight." And with that, he left her office and headed back to Black's hangar repair bay. But still, he couldn't shake off that nagging, uneasy gut feeling .

The moment the Voltron Force removed Wade from GA Headquarters, the galaxy's diplomatic community was in frenzy. Members of the former council had to move quickly to establish at least a steering committee among alliance planets to jumpstart nominations to fill seats for a new GA council.

The leaders from different planets were also eager to speak with Coran, Princess Allura or even the Commander Kogane. Everyone in the Alliance wanted to congratulate the Voltron Force for restoring the balance of power in GA.

Little did they know, a lot of things were hanging in the balance, _Are we okay, Keith? Are we really okay? Why am I not as sure as I was when you left?_

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

The second Keith stepped out of Allura's office, he needed to regain his focus. They had a whole slew of problems and they needed Voltron and Black Lion back online. Were they headed towards a turbulent road? Lotor and Maahox were still out there. _If they find out Voltron is out of commission..._ Keith let out a frustrated groan. Marching back to the hangar bay, he scowled when he saw Pidge, Hunk and Lance looking at him with wide grins.

"By the look on your face, your private talk with Allura didn't go well," Lance jeered.

"On the contrary, there was no shouting this time," Keith replied indifferently, pushing his way to the holo-screens behind them, avoiding Lance's scrutinizing gaze.

"Seriously?" Lance arched a brow, pivoting beside Keith. "So, are you both still engaged?"

Keith gave a sideward glance to his annoying Red Lion pilot while trying to decipher what Pidge had on the holo-screen,"What made you think we weren't anymore?"

"Because you broke her giant robot?" Hunk replied as he picked up a box of tools off the wrought iron floor. "Breaking her robot is like breaking her heart...I think."

"_I_ broke her robot?" Keith frowned.

"Semantics," Lance said flippantly, "So, this non-fiancée of yours…" Lance began, rubbing his knuckles on his leather jacket.

"Why are you guys interested with what's going on with my…personal life?" Keith scrubbed his hand over his face. _I was about say love life._

"Because your personal life a-k-a your 'love life' is about to go non-existent if you don't do something about it." Lance said with a toothy grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Keith deadpanned.

"You have to woo her again, Cap." Pidge grinned while staring at the data that ran through another holo-screen.

"Show your charming personality. You do have one somewhere tucked in behind your bushy eyebrows, don't you?" Lance leered.

"Hey!" Keith protested.

Hunk hollered as he continued to move repair equipment, "Grow your mullet again!"

"Very funny guys." Keith said tonelessly. _I have The Three Stooges for team mates. _

The one thing Keith hated most was people prying into his private life. Though he may not openly admit to his friends, he did have one, despite what the hounding media tabloids and galactic paparazzi said, wrote or published. Keith's public persona was just one part while there was this part in his life that he fiercely protected, and that was his relationship with Allura.

vvvvVvvvv

Stretching her arms up and rubbing her forehead, Allura stood up from her desk and walked towards the floor-to-ceiling windows in her office. She was in continuous holo-meetings for several hours with other planetary leaders that she lost track of time. The first sun of Arus had already set, giving the Arusian afternoon sky a deep orange glow.

Coran went back to Arus a few months ago after they saved him from Wade's secret base in Targos, moon of Saturn. Since then, he has been handling most of Allura's administrative duties as planetary ruler. She realised she really needed Coran's help when Voltron Force reassembled. They have been busy defending the universe.

Allura couldn't be any happier: To fly Blue Lion and to see her family whole again with a younger generation of cadets in tow…And yet...here she was, faced with another uncertainty with Keith.

She slumped on the couch, feeling exhausted. Were they drifting apart or perhaps... she wanted more from him? Why did she have this odd sense that her taciturn commander could possibly be destined for more? Closing her eyes, Allura lifted her hand to her chest and rubbed the dull ache that she has yet to understand. _Why do I feel like there's a hole in my heart right now?_

Peeling herself off the couch, she dragged her feet and left her office. _I'm probably just hungry or just plain tired. _She hasn't had a decent sleep since she argued with Keith in front of the team. Her stomach roiled. Suddenly, she wasn't looking forward to dinner with the team. Thank goodness for small favours: Coran was already at the dining room.

"Ah, Princess, there you are!" Coran lifted his eyes from his datapad. "I just received an email from the Head of the Galactic Alliance Embassy Delegation. You wouldn't believe what they've suggested."

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes.

Thank you for supporting fanfic writers with your encouraging reviews. The keithandallura-dot-wordpress-dot-com has a new web page with list of suggestions on how to rekindle your inner Voltron fangirl / fanboy. We are also on Twitter-dot-com /keithandallura

This fanfic writer is also a (closet) foodie, and enjoyed writing the scene below while they were having dinner for a change (and not always at Castle Control or in their robot lions).

Adding disclaimer that WEP owns Voltron and Voltron Force, here's...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

Leaning back on his office chair, Keith was smugly satisfied that he had just demolished his in-tray backlog. Despite these backlogs were all holo-documents, they required the same amount of detailed attention, especially since the documents were affidavits to be used to testify against Wade. _Damn legalese_. _Taking those extra diplomatic courses with Allura a few years back was finally paying off._

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Keith hadn't realised that it was time for dinner. He rushed to the small dining room on the upper floor only to find everyone had begun with their entrées. He gave a sweeping glance across the room and noticed a few seats were vacant.

"Ah, there you are Keith. We were wondering where you were." Coran greeted him as he sat down for dinner. The Arusian Ambassador, who was having a serious discussion with Allura, was seated in front of him.

Allura, who was seated at the head of the table to Keith's left, glanced at the Voltron commander and gave him a stiff nod. The negative energy between them was palpable. _What is that all about?_

"Where are the cadets?" Keith asked, thanking the kitchen staff when his entrée arrived.

Hunk waved his fork as he gulped his food, "The cadets are busy completing their class project and already ate."

Keith nodded wordlessly, digging into his entrée. His scattered brain was unable to comprehend why Allura appeared to deliberately avoiding his gaze.

Coran cleared his throat and stood up, "Everyone, I believe a congratulations is in order. I have received numerous calls today and all thanking the Voltron Force for restoring balance back into the Galaxy Alliance." He raised his wine goblet, "We thank you, Voltron Force. To the Galaxy Alliance."

They all stood up. Raising their wine glasses, they chorused: "To the Galaxy Alliance!"

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Sitting straight on her chair, Keith felt Allura watching him, chewing thoughtfully soon after their main course was served.

Allura caught the stem of her wine glass and stroked it with her fingers, "We were just discussing how the Galaxy Alliance would possibly proceed after today's holo-meetings."

Keith took a gulp of his wine.

Coran added, "With nominations underway for snap elections, candidates could begin their campaigns by the end of the month. While all these are ongoing, the Head of the GA Embassy Delegation wanted something that would symbolise the new peace."

Keith blinked. _Symbol? Isn't Voltron enough as GA's symbol of new peace?_

"How about a concert? Music unites everyone!" Hunk suggested while rendering us a bit of air guitar.

Allura smiled at their enthusiastic Yellow Lion pilot. "Hunk, you'd be surprised. That was what the delegation suggested. Something like a music festival."

"Excuse me?" Keith sputtered, nearly choking on his food. "Princess, you do know that Lotor and Maahox are still out there?" he said heatedly. He tried to tamp down his simmering anger. _What are they thinking? They're insane! _

Allura raised her brows at Keith, obviously picking up on his agitated vibe.

Pushing her food around with her fork, Allura let out a sigh. "I understand Keith, but we're on the verge of a fragile unity. We need to show some sort of solidarity to fully usher this new peace," she replied, her eyes pleading into his.

Keith frowned before gulping down his near-full wine glass in three swallows.

"She's right, Keith," Lance concurred while swirling his wine goblet. He was seated on Keith's right.

"You're siding with her?" Keith stared in disbelief at his second-in-command.

"Allura does have a point. Besides, we can have all the lions out," Lance replied.

"We don't have a concert venue." Keith snorted.

"The GA can send a prefabricated stage and we can easily set it up on an open field like we did with the Space Olympics years ago." Hunk said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're in this too?" Keith arched his brow.

"Don't worry, Keith. We're working on Black non-stop," Pidge said. The Green Lion pilot had been quietly observing the discussion and decided to join in. "We figured today that our lions can still detach. We promise we'll make sure all lions will be functional before the event."

_Everyone seemed to be ganging up on me_. "Fine." Keith sat back, scowling. His fists clenched underneath the table.

"Suuu-weeet!" Hunk cheered, jabbing his fist in the air.

"I'm sorry, Commander, did I hear you correctly? Did you just say 'fine'?" Allura asked demurely, knowing that she had won the team's full support except Keith's.

"Yes, Princess," Keith crossed his arms. "I said fine. I don't need to like it though. I want the highest security clearance from everyone."

"Everyone? That's impossible!" Allura protested. Her eyes narrowed, challenging Keith.

"Commander, if I may suggest," Coran interjected, briefly glancing at Allura, "How about all the performers requiring the G5 security clearance?"

Keith knotted his brows. There were so many things to consider. _This isn't something you discuss over dinner. There are many factors involved. _Tension grew into a heavy air between Keith and Allura. "Security needs to be tight. I'll handle security." Keith pointed at her, "However…Princess, I don't want you managing this event. Let the bureaucrats handle the music festival. I need you ready for Blue."

"I understand, Keith." Allura said quietly, nodding. She blinked away from Keith's pressing gaze.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Lance elbowed Keith. "So, are you two back together?" Lance leaned forward, grinning mischievously. "How about you two kiss-and-make-up?"

"Lance!" Keith growled. Staring down at his dessert plate, Keith felt the heated blush crawled up his neck.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Allura never imagined the day when she and Keith would be arguing like this again. _Too soon. _This time was the post-battle debriefing among original Voltron Force pilots about today's Galactic Music Festival.

Heading towards the residential wing, Allura stalked out of the conference room. After keying in her access code, she exhaustedly plopped down on her bed. She needed space to think. _He can be so infuriating at times!_

Allura didn't give Keith her I-told-you-so spiel when Black Lion had its nexus broken, yet she got a lungful from him. He was against the festival from the very start. Keith knew Lotor and Maahox would take the opportunity to attack Arus.

That didn't stop Allura from retorting though, "Well, your security plan was entirely flawed."

Lance made a low whistle, "Low blow, Allura," he muttered.

"I suggested a complete G5 security clearance." Keith shouted, "I wanted to stop the show."

"We had no casualties and we only had minor injuries from the stampede. We had an emergency evacuation plan in place." Allura snapped back, crossing her arms.

"Well, you had our cadets' lives compromised." He clenched his fists.

"Larmina and Daniel are capable of handling themselves!" Her voice was already several decibels higher. She glared at Keith. Flinging her arms in exasperation, Allura stormed out of Castle Control.

Allura needed to calm down. She wasn't getting anywhere head-butting with Fearless Leader who is also her fiancé and her superior officer. Why has Keith been blocking her every move? _I'm not made of glass. I won't break for heaven's sake._

Gripping a pillow over her head, Allura tried to recall the events when Black's nexus was broken. Was there something else that needed fixing?_ A hole in black lion's heart…_

"The bond…" She breathed out loud. Pushing the pillow away, she stared at the ceiling. Their bond was with their lions, to one another and to Arus. Were they so used to piloting their robot lions that they weren't properly seeing what's in front of them? Have they overlooked something? Allura was preoccupied in assisting the Galaxy Alliance to jumpstart its new council, was she too distracted to focus on her role as a member of the Voltron Force? Rubbing the dull ache on her chest, Allura calmed her breathing.

Her eyes slowly drifted on a shoji-panelled wall on her right. Exclusively constructed for emergency situations, a well hidden door led to a secret narrow walkway that connected straight to her Knight Protector's own residential quarters.

The connecting door had been shut tight soon after the cadets arrived. It was one of the compromises and adjustments that she and Keith made together. The secret passageway has remained unused ever since.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Allura averted her gaze from the shoji wall. Restlessly shifting on her bed, she rolled to face the other way and hugged her pillow tight.

Ever since that door had been shut, she craved and yearned for that physical connection she had with Keith. Needing a distraction, she buried herself with administrative work and her additional teaching duties with the cadets. Then, Keith made sure their sleep schedules wouldn't match: she would be teaching first morning class period and he would roster himself for night patrol with Black.

Lifting her left hand, Allura glanced at the nearly fading mark on her ring finger. Soon, there would no longer be a physical reminder but a mere memory. _Are we still engaged, Keith? Have we lost that connection we had nurtured for five years while searching for Black? _ They have probably broken the record for the longest engagement in Arusian history.

Closing her eyes, Allura's thoughts drifted to happier times.

ovvvvvovvvvvo

Allura found herself waking up to a persistent beeping sound. It was an incoming message alert on her voltcom. Sleepily lifting her wrist when she realised she wasn't wearing her voltcom. _That's odd. _ She glanced up on her bed's side desk to find her voltcom on its charging cradle. _That's funny, I don't remember removing my voltcom._ Briefly looking at the wall clock, she was surprised that it was half past six in the morning the next day. Was she _that_ exhausted? As her sleepy haze cleared, Allura found herself covered in a blanket and her boots were off her feet and on the floor. She gasped. _How did that happen? It can't be!_ She couldn't even begin to imagine...

She hastily reached over to the bedside desk and snatched my voltcom off its charger. The incoming message was from Lance; that meeting will resume after breakfast. Letting out an annoyed groan, Allura wasn't very keen to meet them at breakfast. She raised a holo-menu then sent a message to room service informing kitchen staff that she would like to have breakfast in bed this morning.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes

Thankyou for leaving once generous reviews and feedback. Despite USA football season, new school year, new TV seasons have begun (and general busyness of real life), you still take time to drop by the Voltron side of fanfiction-dot-net.

This is my take what happens between Voltron Force episodes "Inside the Music" and "Rogue Trip"

And adding the standard disclaimer clause that WEP owns Voltron and Voltron Force, here's

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

When Allura walked out of the team meeting last night, Keith stared at her disappearing form. _She had never walked out on a post-battle debriefing before._ He was completely dumbfounded.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air until Lance cleared his throat, "Well, that was awkward." He sniggered.

Pidge shot a glance at Lance and intervened, "Look, had we not had this battle we wouldn't have discovered Tech-Ninja Voltron and that awesome shield as a new weapon."

"He has a point, Keith." Hunk nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Look, you and Allura need to iron out whatever this thing is between the two of you. All you do is bicker each time the team gathers together. I haven't even heard you both have a civilised conversation."

"I second that, bro." Hunk said.

"Keith, we're kind of affected by all of this. We are not working as a team, when we're supposed to. Something's broken and it's not just Black," Pidge said quietly, wiping his eyeglasses.

"As the team's second-in-command, I'm calling another meeting and you had better solve this or else." Lance raised a holo-screen and typed up a meeting schedule for the team.

Pidge and Hunk smugly nodded in unison.

"Hunk and I will head back to the repair hangar bay and work on Black." Pidge and Hunk left the conference room.

Lance hung back, "I told you to woo her, not fight her." Lance crossed his arms. "Dammit Keith, you may be Fearless Leader, but when it comes to relationships, you don't know jack about women."

"And you do?" Keith retorted.

Lance walked to the bar fridge at the end of the conference room and pulled out a canned drink. "You need to get laid. Heck, you two need to get laid."

Keith scowled at him. Pulling the drink tab, Lance chugged his drink while studying his friend. "You haven't had one since you got back, haven't you? Holy shit man, no wonder you two are…"

Keith cut him off, "What, Lance? You think you've got me all figured out? Leave me alone. Leave _us_ alone. Allura and I will settle this in our own time."

Throwing the empty drink can in the recycle bin in the corner of the room, Lance pointed at Keith, "Don't break our princess' heart. She's hurtin' Keith. As much as you're Black's pilot and it's your lion that's broken, Allura has the strongest connection to the lions than any of us combined. She's not talkin', but you can sense it. We all do. "

"Whatever, Lance." Keith turned his back, shutting down all other remaining holo-windows that remained idly open.

"When you fix this thing with Allura, you'll repair the whole team. We don't know why you two don't get it. It's like you're both out of sync or something." Lance headed towards the doorway, glancing over his shoulder, "Fix this. Tomorrow morning."

"I heard you. I got it already, dammit. Get out of here."

Standing alone in the conference room, their words echoed in Keith's head. _Out of sync. She's hurting more than any of us. What if the guys were right? And where's Allura anyway?_

Stepping out the conference room, Keith searched for Allura at the recreation room several floors up. Surprised that she wasn't there, he shoved his hand on his hair, wondering why and how he got it wrong. Suddenly it was like there was a thick brick wall blocking him. Rubbing his chest, Keith choked. _I usually could sense her, but today…nothing. _

Remembering that he still has duty roster tonight, Keith grabbed his hidden stash of comfort food in one of the recreation room's kitchen cabinets. Peeling off the foil lid from his Nissin cup ramen, he poured boiling water from nearby hot water tap and placed it in the microwave for a couple of minutes.

Lifting his voltcom, Keith typed a key code, accessing the encrypted security camera to Allura's room. Only he and Allura have passwords to access this camera feed. Much to his relief, his princess was in her bedroom, asleep in her pilot uniform.

As soon he finished his ramen, Keith headed back to his room and found himself standing in front of the connecting door. He remembered how he made her promise they would keep this door locked after the cadets arrived. Would things be better between them if he opened doors that were once shut?

Silently prying the connecting door open, Keith walked through the hidden short passageway that led to Allura's room.

Keith's chest tightened seeing Allura in deep sleep. She had been so busy the last few days helping Coran as dutiful host welcoming GA delegates and supporting Larmina with the music festival.

Hearing her snoring softly, he carefully unclasped her voltcom and placed it on her bedside charging station. He then knelt at the foot of her bed to gently pull her blue boots off her feet. Quietly placing her boots on the floor, Keith stood up and walked towards her linen cabinet. He couldn't help but grin to see her bed linen all in muted tones and not one pink item; he pulled on a thick merino blanket. Smiling to see that Allura was still asleep, Keith carefully placed the fresh warm blanket on her sleeping form. Looking at her serene face, Keith leaned forward and brushed his finger on her cheek.

_What's wrong with us, Allura? _

Keith silently headed back to the hidden passageway and closed the shoji panel door shut behind him.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Allura was surprised that she was the first one to arrive at the small meeting room this morning for another team meeting. She raised her voltcom to double check if she got the date and room correct. And here she was, thinking she'd be late after deciding to change into a blue short-sleeved pencil-skirted dress instead of her pilot uniform. _I don't know why I even bothered._ Rubbing her forehead, she glanced at the wall clock, wondering where everyone was.

She walked to the far wall where a painting of Voltron hung on display. Beside it was her family's coat of arms. _The Royal House of Arus and the Defender of the Universe._

Then, she felt _him_. Without turning, there was this sense of awareness that left goose bumps on her skin. Allura knew right away who just entered the room. Slowly pivoting, she tried to hide behind her public façade.

They sized each other up for a whole minute. Allura couldn't breathe. Keith still has that effect on her. Breaking their locked gaze, she backed up to the round meeting table, resting her backside against it.

"Allura…" Keith took a step towards her.

She sucked in a sharp breath, feeling like a restless, caged lioness ready to escape. Instead, she asked impatiently, "Where's the rest of the team?"

"I don't know." Keith's mouth tightened at her reaction. He raised his voltcom to check the meeting details. "Looks like Pidge and Hunk just left a message that they're working on Black…and Lance is finalising the cadets' training curriculum for next school term. Lance left a note for both of us: 'Iron out your kinks. We can't have you bickering all the time. Peace.'"

Allura snorted out loud. "That's Lance for you."

Keith's hooded gaze was watchful.

"We don't have a quorum for this meeting and therefore nothing to discuss," she said matter-of-factly, trying to ignore the sensation of Keith's gaze.

"Yes, we do need to discuss something." Keith frowned.

"No, we don't." Allura skirted him, trying to bolt from the room. Keith caught her arm, his hand flexing around it. Standing shoulder to shoulder, they were facing opposite directions. Was this mirroring their relationship?

"Spit it out, Allura. You've been all arctic since the nexus incident," he said.

"And so were you, blocking every suggestion I put through," she spat out.

His fingers on her skin caressed her arm. "Calm down, Allura."

She closed her eyes. Her body remembered his touch, his scent, and how his skin felt against hers…

"What happened to us, Allura? We can't even have a decent conversation. I can't even sense you. At least tell me why you're angry at me."

Her head bowed, Allura clenched her fingers into a tight ball, her lips pressing in a tight line. _Apart from breaking Black Lion and Voltron? _

Keith turned, facing her. He was intimately inside her personal space. "Allura, no masks when we're alone; we discussed that." Leaning down, he lifted her chin. His breath gusted softly over her ear, "No matter what, I love you. I'm sorry for breaking Black and Voltron."

Her eyes slid open with a pained look to his, "Keith…you've closed the door between us," _I meant it both literally and figuratively. _"You can't expect me to go back and pretend nothing happened before that." The ache was always there and never quietened down.

"You and I… we both agreed." Keith shoved his hand through his unruly black hair.

"I thought I could handle it. I was just so happy you and Black were finally home…" Her voice trailed and she shifted her gaze.

"But now, you want more or the way we were before." Keith said the words Allura couldn't say. His eyes narrowed and a smile began pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Allura looked at his stunning eyes and his lips for a moment. She blinked, feeling a blush warm her cheeks. "There's something else as well. I feel there's something's amiss or missing. I can't even put my finger on exactly what it is, but there's something beyond Black lion that's broken too. It's affecting us, you, and me… the whole team. We're not in sync. And I can't sense you…"

Before Allura could finish, Keith's voltcom went off. Breaking their trance, Keith got a text message. "Uhm, it's from Pidge," he hesitantly began, "I'm needed at Castle Control."

Keith was ready to bolt towards the doorway, he raked her from head to toe, "Princess, as much as I love seeing you in that outfit," he gave a brief smouldering look before snapping into commander mode. "You may need to change into pilot uniform now." He then left post haste.

Gritting her teeth, Allura clenched her fist. _Is there a way to break a smoulder? _Feeling frustrated, she stomped out of the meeting room and headed to the residential wing.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:

Thank you once again for encouraging reviews. Really appreciate your feedback.

We're practically covering Voltron Force DVD Disc 3 and this chapter takes place after the credits roll on episode "Rogue Trip"

If you'd notice I have minimised or completely stopped describing eye colour at some point. Despite the story is based on VF Nicktoons version, you can easily substitute to whatever Keith and Allura version you prefer. After all, it's their relationship that we love (and not just their physical attributes) *wink*

Adding standard disclaimer clause that WEP owns Voltron and Voltron Force, here's...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

They were over a cliff, watching Keith from a safe distance as he approached his broken Black Lion. Their commander did not want to take any unnecessary risks and insisted safety first for the team.

Allura was beaming when Keith successfully deactivated his lion's security system. She was simply elated that Keith had finally gotten Black back under control.

"I know that look." Pidge grinned.

"What?" she asked, shifting her eyes briefly at their Green Lion pilot and back to Keith. Black Lion's low metallic purr echoed across the rocky plains.

"Girl, if Keith was a rock star, you'd be his number one groupie." The Green Lion continued his jibe.

Hunk piped in, "You know, Keith's motorcycle just needs an extra spit and polish; you two can take it for a spin around this place." Hunk continued checking out the rocky flats this side of Arus.

"So, are you two back together? Didn't Keith sit beside you in his tactical gear when we were brainstorming earlier?" Lance asked, waggling his thick eyebrows.

"Oh, please." Allura dismissively waved Lance off.

"No woman can resist a man in uniform whether dress uniform, camouflage or tactical clothes. Ladies love eye candy." He winked.

_Heavens, Keith is stunning regardless of what he's wearing. He's not even aware how hot he is and how much he affects me. His lean waist...and how his t-shirt clung to his body. I had to resist an urge to glide my fingers on his hard chest, those tight shoulders…_

"You're daydreaming again." Pidge accused.

"I am not," Allura said hotly, heat rising to her cheeks.

"You know, you might want to join in on some team bonding time by swimming laps later…cos…eh...hehehe," Hunk sheepishly chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "The cadets just messaged me that they got pizza, and you know we need to burn those kilojoules afterwards."

"Oh wait, I got a better idea!" Pidge exclaimed, "Care to help me for some beta-testing, Princess? I got a new voltcom function for swimming: a compression bodysuit."

"And if you're wondering if Keith's going to be there, he'll definitely be there." Lance nodded solemnly.

"Hey, I didn't say anything!" Allura replied defensively.

Lance pointed at her, "But with those sparkles in your eyes, we know what and who you're thinking about."

Before Allura could reply, their voltcoms beeped simultaneously. "What are you all still standing there for?" Keith asked through their voltcom devices. His voice was lighter and he definitely sounded relieved.

The moment Allura retrieved Blue, she hailed Keith privately from her lion cockpit's view screen. "Well done, Keith. You were amazing," she enthused. She couldn't help myself; _If I could hug you now, I would._ She felt her heart was going to explode with all kinds of happy.

"Thanks, Princess." Keith replied. And for a brief moment, she saw him grin from the view screen.

**vvvvVvvvvVvvvv **

As Keith surfaced from his last freestyle in the castle's indoor lap pool, Lance leaned over from the lane rope, grinning at him.

"Did you notice the look on Allura's face when you finally deactivated Black's security system?" Lance had this mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"What about it?" Keith asked. Of course, he didn't notice. His back was towards them and his full attention was on getting his rogue robot lion back.

"What about it? Are you blind, man? That look on her face was priceless! If you had a fanclub, she'd be your biggest fangirl."

"Don't you have a few more laps to do?" Keith brushed him off and went for another lap. Keith would rather swim than waste his time getting an earful from Lance.

"I don't know. I lost count." Lance shrugged.

By the time Keith completed a full lap, Hunk leaned over from the pool's starting platform, "So, how was your bonding with Black? Did he like the pizza too?" The Yellow Lion pilot let out a hearty laugh.

"Laugh all you want. I needed to connect with my lion." Keith said, catching his breath.

"I think you need to connect more with someone than just your lion." Lance chided, still leaning on the lane rope.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Keith impassively replied and decided to continue another set of laps to burn off the kilojoules from the pizza earlier.

Zoning out Lance and Hunk's innuendos, Keith broke into a steady swimming rhythm, lap after lap. His thoughts drifted from today's events.

Pidge messaged Keith privately, requesting that he hear his and Hunk's explanation of what happened to Black when they tried to extract the broken nexus.

When Keith called the rest of the team, an annoyed princess marched into Castle Control in her Blue pilot uniform. She stood beside Hunk. She was too quiet, clenching her hands while Pidge updated everyone about Black. Allura didn't utter a word until they were brainstorming how to get our lions back. They tried diplomacy and force and neither one worked.

The answer came unexpectedly from King Alfor himself.

_Why was I embarrassed when we couldn't find a solution for how to retrieve our lions? I regretted my hesitation when Allura went down to the catacombs and sought King Alfor's advice. I should have joined her._

As soon she emerged from the catacombs below, Allura eventually admitted to the team that that was her second conversation with her father's spirit since the nexus was broken. Keith cringed inwardly, wondering what King Alfor, his future father-in-law, thought of his leadership and command after breaking Voltron and Black; a soldier from Earth had broken Arus' sovereign treasure.

Keith shook off his ruminations when he reached the end of the lap pool. He realised that someone was swimming on the lane on his right. Seeing a glimpse of a full black suit, swim cap and goggles swiftly swimming in breaststroke style, he figured it was Pidge beta-testing one of voltcom's upcoming features. Keith waited until his team mate reached his side of the lap pool.

Surfacing and pulling up the pair of black circular swimming goggles, the agile swimmer greeted Keith with a smile, "Hi Keith." It wasn't Pidge.

"Allura?" Keith stared at her, surprised.

Lifting her swimming goggles off her head, she peeled off her swimming cap. "I was just beta-testing Pidge's new voltcom program," she said, shaking her golden hair loose.

Keith couldn't take his eyes off her. _I just want to cup your face and kiss you senseless._ He gritted his teeth, fighting his basal urges.

Looking at Keith bewildered, Allura narrowed her eyes, "Are you okay, Keith?" She moved closer to the lane rope.

They were facing each other, her ethereal eyes locked into his.

"By the way, you were amazing this afternoon. I'm so proud of you." Her voice quiet and sincere.

Keith's heart expanded in his chest, giddy that she had complimented him twice today. After weeks of heated arguments, he found it rather refreshing when she actually said nice things to him; that they were now attempting a decent, civilised conversation.

"Just doing my job, Princess." Keith said, matter-of-factly.

Allura hummed, "So, how was your bonding with Black?" She licked her lips, her eyes lingered on his mouth.

"It was good," he replied. An electrified air hung between them.

"Well, uhm…that's good then," she stammered.

Keith detected a hint of blush beneath her cheeks.

"I need to go and send Pidge my feedback about the new voltcom function." Allura swam towards the edge of her lap lane.

"Okay, hold on a sec." Keith hauled himself out the swimming pool, leaned down to her and offered his hand to help her up.

Allura gripped his hand. "Thank you so much, commander," she said as Keith pulled her up.

Keith's other hand automatically settling on her waist, steadying her.

Leaning forward, Allura entwined her fingers with Keith, while the other rested on his bare chest. Their lips were barely a breath away. "That was very...gallant of you," she said softly.

Keith's hand began to have a mind of its own, moving from her waist and brushing down to her hips. His heart slammed on his throat.

They stood still, their eyes locked, neither of them looking away.

What seemed like minutes, their spell broke when Keith felt Allura shudder. Was she feeling cold? Suddenly finding his manners, he reached to grab a couple of towels from a nearby bench. As he handed Allura one, her voltcom shimmered and her thigh-length black swim compression bodysuit dissipated, leaving her wearing two-piece blue striped swimwear. Raking her from head to toe, Keith's traitorous body reached out to her. Unbidden, his mind flooded with memories of her naked body flushed to his, how her neck arched and her fingers gripped his back when she... _How could I let myself react like this? _Keith gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he fought a losing battle with his thoughts reeling southward.

Allura's eyes drifted down to Keith's straining swim shorts. She bit her lower lip. With a sensuous smile, her eyes travelled up and down Keith's physique. "I'll see you later."

As she sauntered towards the ladies shower room, Keith lusted at the sight of her well-toned body.

"Um…uh…yeah," Keith stammered. Groaning, he headed towards the men's shower room in the opposite direction, where he ended up needing a very, _very_ cold shower.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes.

Happy weekend to both sides of the world! it's nearly midnight here in Australia and i'm awake following live tweets from Fanstudies conference in London with hashtag #FSN2014

This fanfic chapter takes place between Voltron Force episodes "Brains" and "Ghost in the Lion"

and Voltron and Voltron Force is owned by WEP.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

The cadets unexpectedly dropped by Allura's office while she was finishing her paperwork for the morning.

"How was class today?" she asked, as they entered the doorway.

"Lance is all class." Their head teacher, who was also the Voltron's Red Lion pilot, trailed behind them.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Lance. Anything I can help you with today?"

Lance cleared his throat and Daniel elbowed Larmina. Allura's niece stepped up hesitantly as they all stood in front of her desk.

"Aunt Allura, it's the end of the term and we just want to uh…show you our final grades," she said, nervously shifting her feet.

Lance stepped forward and handed Allura a palm-sized datapad containing their grades. They all had A's.

Larmina continued, "With very good grades this term, we were hoping now that it's the summer break, well…we would like to ask if we could have a bit of a break?" Giving her sweetest smile, she raised her eyes with a hopeful look.

"Lance, what do you think?" Allura asked, handing him back the mini-datapad.

"After all that running we had at Balto? I would love to sink into some sand and surf sooner rather than later."

Leaning back on her chair, Allura clasped her fingers. She was unsure about their proposition, but it did sound enticing since they were really exhausted after Balto. And their tech-ninja scientist Pidge looked like he needed a break from analysing and figuring out how he could fix Black Lion's nexus. Tapping a finger under her chin, she asked, "What does Keith say about all this?"

"Well, that's why we're here." Lance grinned, "We need your help."

Allura sat up straight, surprised. "What? Why me?"

Lance crossed his arms and pouted. "'Cos Keith already turned me down flat."

"And you think I can convince him?" she sputtered, pressing her hand on her throat. _I seriously doubted myself._

"Absolutely! Yes! Oh yeah!" The cadets chorused confidently.

Lance leaned forward, his palms resting on her desk. "I know you can do it, Allura." He gleamed mischievously.

"You don't understand Lance-"

Lance cut her off, "Hey, I understand plenty, kiddo. We'll help you set the mood, place and time. All you have to do is to ask him."

"Seriously?" Allura raised a brow in utter disbelief.

"See? You sound like Keith already! C'mon cadets, give our princess a boost of encouragement here!" Lance cheered.

Larmina walked behind her auntie's chair and kneaded her shoulders. "You can do it, Aunt Allura! I already found _the _place! Remember Lady Jiaan? Her islands would be perfect!" She enthused, "And I've spoken to chefs Graeme and Siobhan to set a special dinner for you two tonight." She turned to look at Allura, batting her eyelashes prettily.

"And we'll all be conspicuously absent for dinner." Lance added. He walked around and stood beside Allura. He leaned forward, sweeping his hand forward, showing an imaginary panoramic view, "I can see it now, romantic candlelit dinner for two, the princess and her knight-in-shining-armour. It's all set."

"Looks like I don't have any say about this." Closing her eyes, she pinched the bridge of her nose and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

Lance beamed triumphantly, tugging his leather jacket, "Sure you do. You get to say what to wear tonight."

xoxoxoxoxo

Keith was in his office very late afternoon, wrapping up his report from last night's battle on planet Balto. Leaning back on his chair, thinking about when they were all running from ninja-zombies on Balto yesterday, he noticed the guys took turns keeping an eye out on Allura. Keith never took his eyes off her, making sure she was always within his line of sight. A sudden possessiveness surged inside him, he couldn't help observe the way Allura's lithe body moved as she ran, how breasts bounced and that delectable backside ... _Dammit it. How could I let my thoughts react like this?_Keith furrowed his brows as he tried his hardest to bring his attention back to the report he was editing. Focusing on his work and not thinking about his princess, he gave himself a mental note: to avoid using anything that included the word _hard_.

Looking back, Keith's blood boiled when Lotor appeared. He was somehow relieved that they were already in their lions when the Drule King showed up. _Thanks Lance, nemesis indeed._ Keith echoed Red Lion pilot's words in his head. Keith remembered he punched a set of instructions to everyone's view screens that no one was to mention about the hole in Black's nexus. Again, Keith was somewhat relieved that the egotistical Drule didn't notice the hole at all. In the end, the entire Voltron Force were all tired when they got back home to Arus past midnight.

Leaning back on his chair, Keith couldn't help worry about his robot lion. _We really need to patch up Black soon. _And what was that mysterious information about Baltans and Voltron's past? Rubbing his hand on his face, Keith let out an anxious sigh. He wished Pidge would hurry up and crack the nexus code soon. Yet, looking at Pidge yesterday at Balto, worrying about Chip a week before, the Green Lion pilot looked exhausted. Heck, everyone looked exhausted.

Keith continued finalising his report when his voltcom beeped. Lifting his arm, he absentmindedly answered an incoming call, "Kogane."

"Keith?" A sweet musical voice chimed through his voltcom.

"Yes, Princess?" Keith glanced at the wall clock, rather surprised she'd call him, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I just called to ask if you're having dinner tonight?"

"I think so," he said distractedly while he re-edited his report, "Are you in your office?"

"No, I'm heading to yours, actually," she replied.

Raising a holo-screen from his voltcom, a blue dot appeared, indicating Allura's real-time location. The blue dot stopped outside his office door. Punching the remote button from his chair, the door unlocked and hissed open.

The beauty before him rendered Keith speechless. He stood up, unmoving as she gracefully entered his office and approached him.

"Hi, Keith."

Allura took Keith's breath away. "You look beautiful..." his eyes took her in, that stunning white and blue strapless dress that clung perfectly to her curves.

"Oh, stop it, you." Allura chided him, blushing in a gorgeous shade of pink.

"I remember that dress; glad it still fits you..." he teased. Something about that dress he could never forget: that goddamn virginal white fabric that moulded her gorgeous...

"...After more than five years?" Her voice brought him back to the present, breaking his sordid reverie, "I'm surprised too. Though it feels tighter in the...chest area," she said softly, turning deeper crimson.

"Of course I remembered that dress." Keith found it very difficult not to look at her chest…er…dress. It was five years ago, his first time to accompany Allura in an official capacity as an engaged couple. They had an appointment at a couturier on Earth, just several hours before the Galaxy Victory celebration. Allura modelled that particular dress for him. There were adjustments needed and they were told to pick up her bridal trousseau the next day. But they never did.

Keith found his way back to Earth, albeit incognito, six months after they lost Black. He had not seen Allura for nearly half a year. Keith learnt she sank into a depressive state and no one could shake her out of her stupor. He eventually found a way to meet with her in secret, thanks to Lance's scheming mind. Keith brought the dress to Allura along with a dozen long-stemmed roses.

Lost in his thoughts recalling their bittersweet reunion, Keith didn't notice his fiancée picking up his copy of their official engagement photo that was the centrepiece of his shelf, on the wall across his desk.

She smiled wistfully, "Who would have thought the great Commander Kogane would be so sentimental." Allura brushed her fingers on the framed photograph of them before placing it back on the shelf. "I wore this dress the day you called me to tell me that you'd found Black and you were on your way back to me…to us."

"I see," Keith hummed, his eyes gazed her enticing form. He stepped away from his desk and approached her, closing the gap between them. "Looks like I missed out." He didn't foresee Wade's attack forces trailing in hot pursuit behind his robot lion that had no weapons and barely a lick of power.

"But I did get to hug you." She smiled sweetly.

"Yes, but not in this dress." Keith smirked. The moment he set foot on Arus, Allura literally ran into his arms. He held her what felt like forever. She made him feel he was home.

_Home_.

Going back to Arus was like going home. His chest tightened. _Arus with Allura is home._

Laughing softly, Allura surprised Keith, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers playfully weaving in his hair, her body pressing against his.

His eyes gazed on her face, down her smooth neck and bare shoulders...and memories surged remembering how his mouth nibbled, licked and sucked her creamy skin...and his face buried between the valley of her breasts...Keith's self-control evaporated._ Fuuuuuuuuck._

Keith closed his eyes, enveloped in everything Allura. He inhaled her faint floral scent, feeling her soft and supple body moulding into his. His arms and hands instinctively went around her waist. Pulling her tighter against him, Keith buried his face in her hair and kissed the juncture of her shoulder and neck. Straightening himself, his fingers brushed against her arm up to her bare shoulders. "Allura..." he said hoarsely, "Let's call a truce for tonight; I don't want to argue tonight."

Allura looked up to meet his eyes. "A truce...I would love that. Thank you."

Locked in their embrace, Keith's hand rubbed against her back. Their lips were just a breath away when he heard her stomach grumbled loudly.

Allura giggled in embarrassment, pulling out of his arms. "So, about that dinner..."

"Yes, to dinner. Looks like my princess is hungry," he said, laughing. Keith offered his arm as they headed towards the dinner room on the upper floor.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	7. Chapter 7

(re-edited Chapter 7 for minor corrections Oct 7, 2014)

Author's Notes

Happy #Voltron30! It's a lovely spring day here in Melbourne, Australia! And it's Tuesday! (big grins)

I'm having all kinds of happy this morning, because miss4 (who has gone through open-heart surgery, cancer, is hearing impaired, poor eyesight-yeah yeah all bunch of health/medical issues) was offered a spot in nearby Kindergarten starting next school year! (January 2015) We're going to meet the kinder teacher tomorrow morning and we're very excited! (yes, my baby girl with Down Syndrome is going to NORMAL KINDER! *happy tears*)

For the other half of the world that's still Monday to you, if you're having a bad case of Mondayitis, here's a chapter to soothe your KA shippy hearts *blows kisses*

Thankyou for all the reviews and feedback KA fans! You're all awesome! ((Group Hug))

Thankyou Linda / RedLion2 for proofreading/editing my chapter

Btw, if you're a fan of Christina Lauren (former fanfiction writers from another fandom), this is how i imagined if they would write a KA fanfic - very relationship story.

Chapter takes place between "Brains" and "Ghost in the Lion"

Adding standard disclaimer clause that WEP owns Voltron and Voltron Force,

all the warm hugs from the world's most livable city (fourth year in a row)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

"Nice hustle, Princess!" Keith said as he passed his jet ski close to the beach. Keith saw Allura lunge to reach the beach volleyball and for a fraction of a moment, their eyes met. _Damn that two-piece swimsuit._ Keith had a glimpse her luscious royal backside as he zipped past her. Grinning, Keith realised that the Voltron Force did need some rest and relaxation after Balto. It has been a while since the team had had time to relax. He finally remembered what it was like to relax, thanks to their unexpected dinner-for-two last night.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

_Why do I feel like we're on our first date? _ After all the emotional barriers they had erected when Keith brought back Black, this closeness with him was unravelling Allura. As much as she tried to fight her awareness of him these past few months, she couldn't hold back anymore. Being near Keith was making her hungry in so many delicious ways. She watched him take a mouthful of his dessert. _He makes me feel like I'm the only person __on__ the planet. _Allura could feel goose bumps on her skin, the way his gaze lingered on her face and on her chest. She finished the last bite of her strawberry cheesecake. "Did you see my memo?"

"Of course and I approved it." Keith raised his voltcom and showed Allura his email reply. The date-stamp was hours before she dropped by Keith's office.

Keith clearly remembered how he loved that white-and-blue dress on her, how he made her happy that day, and how they missed each other after months of being separated. While they talked shop, updating each other with their planetary duties, Keith looked at Allura like he was ready to pounce and devour her.

"You already approved it?" She rolled the stem of her wineglass between her fingers.

"Of course I did. I'm not that hard of a hard task master… am I?" he asked, eyeing Allura over the lip of his wineglass.

Sipping her dessert wine, Allura eyed him warily. _Yes, you are._

Setting his empty wineglass on the table, Keith flinched. "Ouch."

"But Lance said you turned him down flat." She set her glass down on the table.

Keith slowly scratched his chin. "Really now."

Allura clenched her fists on the linen table and quietly growled, "Oh, I see what he's getting at… oh, I just want to…"

"Allow me, Princess." Keith drummed his fingers on the table, plotting his revenge. "How about we thank Lance by putting him on the first roster for security patrol?" Keith's eyes took on a wicked gleam.

"Why, Commander, that is so considerate of you." Allura grinned mischievously.

The kitchen team set up a small table for two out in the veranda of the dining room, their favourite soft jazz music playing in the background. "I have to admit, I like this: candle-lit dinner just the two us, under the evening sky." Keith smiled at her warmly, brushing his fingers against hers.

With their fingers entwined, Allura asked, "Don't you have evening roster?"

"Yes." Keith stood up, guiding her to nearby two-seater love couch.

Allura loved the sensation of his warm hand against hers. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"Occasionally, when I'm not watching a snoring princess." Amusement warmed his eyes.

"I do not snore," she said hotly, turning a deeper shade of red. "How would you know anyway, unless…" her voice trailed off, remembering that particular morning Allura woke up with a blanket.

Keith hummed.

Allura gasped in a whisper, "You've been checking on me, haven't you? You've been accessing the connecting door. It was never locked to begin with."

Keith grinned, "Looks like you haven't been checking your lock lately."

"Keith Kogane…you…you…" Allura narrowed her eyes at him. She tried to pull her hand from his hold.

He pulled her into his arms, "Allura, we made a truce."

She breathed deeply then sighed in resignation, "Indeed we did, Commander."

"Come, dance with me before I head off to my roster tonight." Not letting go of his princess, Keith circled his arm around her waist, stepping into the slow tempo of 'Virginia Moon' playing the background. He pressed his cheek to her temple. Keith realised he and Allura haven't danced since the days when Nanny was organising her coming-of-age ball, which seemed a different lifetime ago. They danced very well as a couple back then.

Breathing him in, Allura relaxed in his expert hold. "Do you really have to go to your shift?"

Keith caressed her back with his hand, "Don't tempt me, Your Highness."

"I can override that roster." She laughed softly.

"Imp." A slow smile curved his mouth.

Her entire body vibrated with awareness of him. "Grump."

"We'll see," he replied. They moved so naturally and easily to the music.

"That's not very reassuring." She pouted prettily. Her harmless flirting was stark contrast to their constant arguing and bickering. Allura closed her eyes, relishing the moment, being in his arms, his scent filling her. She could feel the warmth of his solid, strong body against her skin.

"Allura…" he said in a throaty voice, as the song ended, "My shift starts in twenty minutes." Still holding her hand, Keith stepped back, breathing heavily.

Bereft of his warmth, she ached to be close to him. "Will you walk me to my room?"

"It would be my pleasure, Your Highness." His lips brushed the knuckles of her hand.

With Allura's hand on the crook of Keith's arm, they left the patio with uneasy silence.

Allura was hyperaware of Keith as they walked side by side; she could feel his corded muscles beneath her fingers. She started feeling anxious that their beautiful evening was about to end soon. Allura didn't want to let go of this night just yet. _I have to say something…anything._ "By the way, Coran left a few hours ago; he sends his thanks for the affidavits you sent."

"The diplomatic course we took together a few years back finally paid off."

"I'm glad that helped." She beamed at Keith, rubbing his arm, "Thank you for a lovely evening. Pity you have roster in fifteen minutes."

As they reached the residential wing, Allura keyed-in the access code to her room. She thought of trying one last tease to see if she could break her commander's solid fortitude. She stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed Keith on the cheek. Gazing at him with sultry eyes, Allura pressed her body against him. "I do need help with my dress and I would love it if you could tuck me in for bed."

Keith let out a low, dangerous sound that reverberated through his chest. _Yes, please._ "Allura, you're killing me."

"That's good then." She purred. _Please say yes. _

The moment the door hissed open, Keith pulled Allura inside and caged her between his strong arms. Making sure the door was closed, he hungrily ravaged her mouth.

Allura responded in equal fervour. She parted her lips, welcoming his tongue as she clung to him. Her hands had a mind of its own: running on his solid chest, those hard biceps and shoulders and gripping the fringes of his hair.

Keith's hands moved down rubbing her back.

She pushed her breasts against his chest, threatening to spill through her off-the-shoulder dress. Allura raised her leg, eager for more contact.

Keith lowered his hands and cupped her backside, locking that contact on to his straining need from his uniform.

When they came up for air, they were both breathless.

With a gruff voice, Keith bid Allura goodnight, pressed the door open and left her room.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes.

Thankyou for all the reviews and follows and thankyou to editor Linda *blows kisses* This week is another big one for us as miss4yo has her quarterly cancer check-up tomorrow afternoon at Royal Children's Hospital in Melbourne. I'm all knots and wound up again (eep!) until i hear her oncologist's prognosis. Will need to sink my teeth into happy KA fanfics to distract me and keep me sane.

So, here's another delish KA chapter to energise your week ahead. ((ALL THE HUGS))

Chapter takes place after Episode "Ghost in the Lion"

Standard Disclaimer Clause that i don't own Voltron and Voltron Force.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Walking back to the awaiting fractal from Nanny's house, Allura was happy that Nanny had decided to care for Sven's son. Allura had made sure that the child went through a thorough health assessment from Dr. Gorma before bringing the baby to the best caretaker she knew, Nanny Hys.

Allura felt all kinds of wonderful holding such a precious child in her arms, and wondered how it would feel to hold one of her very own one day. She felt herself blushing with the image of an infant with unruly raven hair and the most beautiful smile.

Flying back to the Castle of Lions, Allura thought about Keith, pondering how he was doing now. She felt a pang in her heart as she braced herself for another possible lecture about disobeying his orders. They had had a short disagreement while they were in Black Lion's cockpit on their way to planet Crydor. Her spur-of-the-moment decision prompted her to take action to find Blue Lion on her own. She groaned inwardly. _Not another argument please…not after last night's __gorgeous__ dinner and the way we kissed.__.._ Allura unconsciously lifted her fingers to touch her lips. _To feel him, taste him, even for a brief moment…_

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

The original Voltron Force members were at the open observation deck when Allura came back from Nanny's house.

Staring blankly at the Arusian countryside, Keith realised he had experienced one of the worst days of his life. He politely inquired about Sven's son. Then, gathering the rest of the team, he listened to Allura pay tribute to their Norwegian friend. The moment Allura finished honouring their colleague, Keith excused himself and trudged to his residential quarters. He felt drained when the adrenaline left his body.

Despite the team's light demeanour, joking about Sven's goofy accent, their mood was sombre.

Allura's eyes followed Keith's disappearing form. _He simply walked away without a word._

Pidge muttered to Hunk, "He seemed to be dragging himself."

"Something's bothering him," Hunk replied.

Allura's heart wrenched hard, hearing her friends' comments.

Lance nudged her elbow. "What are you waiting for? Haven't you two fixed this yet?"

"Excuse me?" Allura asked distractedly, still staring at the now-empty hallway.

"I told Keith to fix whatever was broken between the two of you." He crossed his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Allura shifted her gaze.

"You're not fooling me, kiddo. That little stunt you pulled today? If you only saw the panic and fear in your fiancé's eyes," Lance said quietly.

Her head bowed. "I honestly didn't expect that kind of reaction from Keith," she muttered.

"You did what you had to do, but the person you need to speak with went _that_ way." Lance shoved her shoulders towards the hallway. "Go to him, Allura. Make this right."

Without glancing back to her friends, Allura checked her voltcom and found Keith's location. He was heading towards the residential wing.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Keith sat the edge of his bed, resting his arms on his knees. Cradling his head on his hands, he let out an exhausted sigh. "What a day," he muttered to himself. He didn't notice the connecting door opening.

"You can't hide it from me, Keith Kogane." Allura stood in front of him. She noticed his shoulders hunched and he had a sad, heavy energy around him.

Keith looked up and gave a sad smile. His eyes were dull and lacked spark.

Allura sat beside him and rubbed her palm against his back. "The last time I saw those defeated eyes was during our fourth year finding Black. We were heavily hunted down in every place we found clues. We didn't know the search would stretch from months to years. We were both tired and you were at the edge of losing all hope."

Keith let out a heavy sigh. "But we prevailed."

"We did, and we shall always prevail." She brushed his rough jaw with her fingers. "Talk to me, Keith."

He buried his head on her shoulder. "That was one of the most difficult decisions I had to make. We didn't even know if he survived," he said, his voice cracking.

Allura grasped Keith's hand tight as she listened.

"Losing Sven for the second time…and you will be the death of me. Both Blue's pilots in one day…what were you thinking, Allura?" Sighing heavily, he rubbed his nose on her neck. Keith pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Allura hugged him, burying her face on his shoulder.

"I can't even begin…If we didn't find you in time, Lotor could've…" Keith's voice was raw, choked with worry, anxiety and fear. Holding her tight, he closed his eyes and inhaled her warmth. Keith needed some sense of physical connection to her, making sure she was safe in his arms.

Allura cupped his face in her hands, "Hey, nothing happened. You got to me and Sven's son in time." She kissed his forehead.

Keith gazed at Allura's eyes, his hands gripping her arms. "Promise me, you will never do that again. Ever."

She nodded as they held each other tight for what seemed like forever.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"I want you to rest tonight and don't worry about your roster. Someone's going to cover it. You barely had any sleep these past two nights."

"But—"

"No buts, Keith. Rest." Allura made her staunchest mother-hen face, which Keith found impossibly cute. He gave a weak laugh.

She got off his lap and pulled him up to his feet. "C'mon, hot shower would do you good."

"You're joining me?" he chuckled as Allura pushed him towards his en suite bathroom.

She huffed as she kept on pushing her heavy-as-lead fiancé, "Don't tempt me."

"You're no fun." He smirked.

"Likewise, Commander." Allura laughed as she started the hot shower. She prudently turned around when Keith unzipped his pilot uniform.

"You sure you don't want to join me?" Grinning, Keith shoved the rest of the uniform off his feet.

_Yes, I want to join you_. "Shut up, Keith." Allura seethed, walking out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

She let out a nervous sigh. Her legs were shaking, her breath uneven. Why did she hesitate? What was stopping her from joining Keith? What happened to their intimacy that they had nurtured all these years until the cadets arrived? Could they still go back to the way things were? She wanted Keith, but Allura wasn't sure if he wanted her back or, if he was just teasing her.

And If Keith wanted them back together, how would they do it? Would they start from scratch or pickup from where they had left off? There were more questions than there were answers. _Bottomline , it should be what we both want, _she thought. _We need to talk this over, but it shouldn't be tonight. Perhaps in the next couple of days. Keith needs to rest tonight._

xoxoxoxoxo

Keith realised Allura was right: a hot shower did help him relax. The large shower head pounded his tense, aching shoulders. He felt the weight of the world on them. Somehow, he was half-expecting Allura to surprise him in the shower. He shut off the shower tap, pulled a fresh towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. As he stepped out of his en suite, pulling a pair of boxer briefs from nearby dresser drawer, Keith realised room was still and quiet.

Rubbing his hair off with the towel, all he wanted to do was sleep. Keith heavily plopped himself on the bed, burying his face in his pillow. He shut his heavy eyes and shut the rest of the world away.

xoxoxoxoxo

In his exhausted sleep, Keith drifted to a vivid dream that felt too surreal. Allura's hands were on his back, kneading the knots off his tired shoulders. He could feel her smooth fingers, elbows, and knees kneading his muscled back. Breathing in, he inhaled some sweet floral scent that consumed his senses. It was all Allura. She whispered soothing words that he couldn't understand. Was she singing in some ancient Arusian song? Was Allura telling him she still loved him despite everything they'd gone through? In this beautiful dream, Keith wanted to tell Allura to stay.

_Stay with me… Don't go… _

Only when Keith heard her say that she would not leave him did his dream end, and he drifted into a dreamless state of bliss.

xoxoxoxoxo

Keith was back in his dream. He felt all warm and content. The lingering scent soothed and calmed him and he wanted to wrap his arms around Allura. She was warm, soft and fragrant. Keith nuzzled her hair, inhaling everything he loved about her. He groaned, finding himself hardening. He felt her wiggling her backside and whispering his name. _It has been so long since __we__ last… bonded. _ Rubbing his length on her thigh, he palmed her hips; his hands pushed her lacy sleepwear up. He bit the thin straps off her shoulders, dragging them down with his teeth. He heard her moan; such a luscious moan that stiffened him further. _Allura…_ _I need you…now…_ he heard himself say. He wanted to lick and nibble her earlobe.

"Yes…please…" she whispered back.

Keith could feel his body respond. He spoke her name aloud, peeling him from the luscious dream into the upper layers of consciousness. When he woke up, in the dimness of his room under the moon shadow, Keith realised he wasn't dreaming.

In deeper slumber beside him, her golden hair splayed in all directions, and spooning against him, was his Allura. She was wearing a pair sleeping shorts and a tight-fitting singlet.

His boxer briefs strained towards her backside. _This is too good to be true._

Allura was in deep sleep. Not only was she snoring rather loudly, she was drooling on his pillow.

He chuckled to himself. _Yup, that's my princess alright._ He tried to re-position her to stop her from snoring, only to be swatted on the face.

She mumbled rather audibly, "Go away, Nanny. No matter what you say, I love Keith." She cuddled his pillow tighter and went back to snoring, albeit quietly.

Pleasantly surprised, Keith smiled hazily. He rolled off the other way and went back to sleep, only to wake up in the morning, alone in bed. His Allura was gone.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes.

Thankyou for taking time to write/leave reviews despite hectic real life. We fanfic writers really appreciate it (big happy grateful sigh *heart blooms with gratitude*) Thankyou to Amber aka amblewat for betareading chapters nine & ten; and thankyou Linda aka RedLion2 for editing.

Hope you're all surviving your Mondayitis, I barely survived mine (Australia is a day ahead). And looks like KA having their version of Mondayitis too for this chapter.

Can't wait for the Voltron 30th Anniversary book release date on 28th October. We'll get to see what happens when they close the VF Nicktoons universe. And yes, WEP still owns Voltron and Voltron Force.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Keith was the first one to arrive at the breakfast table. He was catching up with planetary security reports on his datapad when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"How're you today, chief?" Hunk asked.

"Better this morning." Keith nodded.

The rest of the Voltron Force started arriving. They grabbed their first meal at the breakfast buffet table and then took their seats. One seat was noticeably empty. Before Keith could ask, all their voltcoms chimed simultaneously with a note from the Blue Lion pilot: 'I'm having breakfast in bed. Go ahead without me – Allura.' For a moment, everyone stilled and read their voltcoms' messages, then went back to demolishing their breakfast.

"So, everything's okay with you and Allura?" Lance asked, carrying his breakfast tray over. He sat beside Keith.

"Why shouldn't it be?" Keith continued to read his datapad, deliberately ignoring the Red Lion pilot's scrutinising gaze and morning interrogation.

"Well, she's not here. What did you do to her this time?" Lance scowled, sipping his coffee.

_It was more like what she did to me__, _Keith thought. His shoulders no longer ached; the knots on his back were gone; and he felt refreshed. The Black Lion pilot realised he had had one of the best sleeps in his life. Keith placed his datapad down and began eating his breakfast.

"Because we told her to go after you when you left rather despondently yesterday." Lance took a generous bite of his French toast.

"I was just exhausted." Keith gulped his coffee.

"You can't hide from me, bro. That trip to Crydor was a double whammy. First, there was Sven: we all missed him and what happened to him affected us, too. Then, there was Allura, who was nearly kidnapped again by Lotor," Lance said pointedly.

Keith eyed his friend between large bites of bacon, egg, and cheese jaffle. _Geez, this man knows me too well. **(NOTE 1)**_

"And that glance you just gave me means I just hit jackpot. Don't worry, chief. Your secret's safe with me." Lance clapped Keith's shoulder and stood up. He barked at the cadets to hurry up with their breakfast, reminding them their first period class schedule.

"Thanks for covering for my shift," Keith said quietly.

Without glancing back, Lance simply gave a thumb's up and walked out of the breakfast room.

Keith quietly continued his breakfast. Chewing thoughtfully, he realised that the rare, full overnight's rest he'd had, had an immediate positive effect on him. After he finished his coffee, he picked up his datapad and headed towards his office. Just as he punched his access key to his office door, he heard laughing and running along the hallway. The cadets were playing catch with a…football?

"Daniel!" Keith shouted as they sped through the busy administrative office wing.

"Sorry, Keith. No first period class. We're excused this morning," he hollered, as he caught the football from Larmina. They ran to the other end of the hallway.

"No teacher?" Keith raised his voltcom and checked the cadets' class schedule. _Diplomacy 101? Allura's supposedly their teacher. _ _Allura didn't show up to teach first period class? _He furrowed his brows. Checking her location on his voltcom, Keith noticed that Allura was at the residential wing and her blue locator dot wasn't moving.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Allura moaned under the bed covers, bundling herself tightly around her thick doona. _There goes that door chime again. I already put a 'do-not-disturb' message on the door's digital display. **(NOTE 2)**_

She heard the muffled voice from outside her door. "Your Highness, it's your breakfast." The voice sounded like one of the castle's kitchen staff.

Grabbing her voltcom from her bedside table, she piped-in her reply, "Leave the tray outside the door, please. I shall get it shortly." Allura didn't recognise her own voice. Her voice cracked and her throat was sore. Her breath, eyelids, and nostrils felt hot. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd felt this heavy and achy. All she wanted was to go back to sleep. She set the window shade to dim and closed her eyes. She felt so drained. _I don't understand… I'm rarely sick and unwell. What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so exhausted?_ Did she use up all her energy on Keith last night, devoted all her healing and calming aura to soothe his troubled and anxious state? All she wanted was for Keith to feel better. Her thoughts shifted how he called her name in his sleep and how he held her tight.

Remembering warm memories of Keith, Allura began to drift back to sleep when her voltcom chimed an incoming call. _Why can't they leave me alone? _ Annoyed, she pressed her voltcom. She didn't care who was on the receiving line. "Can't you read?" she barked hoarsely.

"You sound bad."

_Uh oh. _ Allura didn't want _him_ to find out her miserable state. She buried herself deeper under her quilt. "Go away and leave me alone."

Silence greeted her on the other line. She deliberately shut off her voltcom and threw the device at the foot of her bed. Allura let out a wretched sigh. _I want a cuddle, but I don't want anybody right now. Gah. I'm being a wuss. I better stop thinking and…I need a box of tissues. _ She snorted and then let out a messy sneeze. Her ears popped and she could barely hear anything. Then, a box of tissues appeared in front of her face.

"Here."

Allura looked up. Keith stood in front of her, holding a box of tissues with a frown on his face. She cringed as she pulled out a tissue. She blew her nose hard and loud in an un-princess-like manner. She no longer cared at this point. "Thank you."

"You look awful." Keith furrowed his brows.

"Go away." She rolled to the other side of her bed. "Let me go back to sleep."

"You didn't answer my calls."

Allura grunted. She felt a hand on her forehead. His touch was cool on her skin.

"You're burning."

"Leave me alone." She snorted, flicked her hand to brush him off. She felt her mattress shift.

Keith sat beside Allura and pushed her doona aside. He rubbed her back from underneath her singlet "You're burning, you're grumpy…and there are small bruises on your arms?" Keith startled, seeing small reddish-blue marks all over her usually-flawless, fair skin.

She huffed, ignoring his comments.

"Allura, in all the years I've known you, I don't remember you ever being sick like this. You've been injured, poisoned and ill from foreign contaminant, but not like this. Have you been to Medtech?"

"No, and you're babying me. I just want to sleep it off." Her voice was too hoarse and her nose too clogged.

"I'll send Dr Gorma over." Keith stood up, raised his voltcom and spoke quietly to someone on the other line.

"No." _No, don't go. _ Allura wasn't sure if she wanted Keith to stay or just leave her alone. Her chest felt fuzzy and warm. Was it because she was sick or was it because Keith was here with her? _He cares for me. _

"I contacted your admin staff to cancel all your appointments and schedules today."

With her back towards him, she let out a resigned sigh.

"You haven't eaten breakfast yet. C'mon, Princess. You need to eat." Keith fluffed up her pillows

"I feel kind of hungry," Allura said softly, shifting slowly and sitting up. She didn't care if her hair was a tangled mess.

"There's a saying on Earth: 'Feed the cold, starve the fever'. Let's try feeding your cold. I intercepted the kitchen staff and I brought in your breakfast." Keith held her back to help her move up towards the headboard. He moved a ready holo-table with her breakfast tray on top. Keith watched Allura quietly sip her freshly-squeezed orange juice without complaint. He hailed a holo-chair and sat beside her.

She could feel his eyes boring into her. "You're staring," she muttered.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" He gently tucked in a strand behind her ear.

"No." Allura bit her buttered toast. The toast tasted awful and so did her drink. Nothing tasted right. She wanted to vomit.

"There are tiny pin-prick dots on your cheekbones. What else do you have?" Keith pushed the doona off her legs and surprised to see similar small bruises on her thighs, shins and calves.

Allura swatted Keith's roaming hands off her legs. She felt a sneeze coming and pulled a wad of tissues. She blew her nose only to see blood, and not phlegm or snot.

"Allura!" Keith exclaimed and stood up.

"What?" Her tone irritated.

"Your nose is bleeding hard." Keith smoothed her back, tilted her head, and held the tissue on her nose.

The door chime rang. Keith threw the bloodied tissue on nearby wastebasket, strode towards the door, and quickly ushered Dr Gorma inside. Keith updated him about his patient.

"How're you feeling, Your Highness?" Dr Gorma asked. Standing beside her bed, he activated his hand-held medical scanner.

Allura turned pale and instinctively placed her hand over her mouth. The room started to spin. She lurched forward and vomited all over her bed and breakfast tray. She then leaned backwards, snapping her eyes shut. She felt dizzy and the room appeared to be spinning. All she wanted was to go back to sleep. Allura slumped back on her pillow, her awareness fading. The last thing she remembered was them shouting at her.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_

* * *

><p>NOTES:<p>

1) Jaffle – Australian word for toasted sandwich.

2) Doona – Australian word for a quilted eiderdown or duvet.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes

Monday here in Melbourne, Australia and Mondayitis hit early at 3am, when thunderstorm / lightning storm struck, waking up miss4. (eep!) So, posting this chapter on my Monday. Your Monday will eventually arrive (gigglesnort)

Thankyou for all the reviews. I apologise for leaving you with a cliff-hanger on previous chapter, making you guess what ailed Allura (not measels, flu or chickenpox *winks*)

Thank you Amber for betareading this chapter's medical sections. Thanks to Amber's real-life medical tech knowledge, she wrote a medically logical / plausible explanation on her fanfic 'Evolution' how to cure Haggarium.

Thankyou Linda for editing. Thankyou too for your gorgeous Twitter avatar. A plotbunneh that jumped out from your handsome Nightwing.

Adding standard disclaimer clause that WEP owns Voltron and Voltron Force, here's…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

"I have never seen Princess Allura like this before," Dr. Gorma said to Keith. He spoke to the Voltron Force commander in confidence, as they looked at Allura behind the glass window. The medical team had settled the unconscious princess in an isolation room, inside the castle's medical wing, where it had its own separate heating, ventilating, and air conditioning system.

Dr. Gorma had been taking care of the Royal Family since Allura was born. He mentioned that they were a healthy bunch of individuals. They'd had minor colds, scrapes, and cuts; but never an infection as bad as today.

Taking off his sterilized gloves, mask, and hospital gown on top of his normal doctor's uniform, Dr. Gorma asked, "I want to know where the Voltron Force went in the last twenty-four to forty-eight hours."

"I already asked Pidge to extract the saved data from Allura's voltcom," Keith replied. With a worried look in his eyes, Keith was inclined more than ever to find out what happened to Allura when she went to find Blue Lion on her own.

Pidge and Lance stepped forward when Keith and Dr Gorma emerged from the isolation room section of the hospital ward. "I downloaded the data from Allura's voltcom, and we found this." Pidge raised a set of holo-images. Much to everyone's shock, not only was she frozen by Sven, Allura had also taken off her exosuit's helmet.

"She breathed Crydor's atmosphere? What was she thinking?" Keith clenched his fists. Sven and his child were already acclimatised, but Allura?

"Is she infectious?" Lance asked. None of them had been placed in an isolation room before.

Seeing the holo-images, Dr. Gorma thought for a moment. "I need to run a few more tests. I will call you in an hour for the results, Commander."

Keith simply nodded. As Allura's fiancé, Keith had first priority and privy to her medical condition.

Walking out of the medical ward, Keith, Pidge and Lance saw that Medtech's reception area was inundated by castle's well-wishers. Dozens of Arusians visited the medical facility asking how their princess was doing.

"Word spread like wildfire that the princess was unwell." Lance showed Keith a large table they'd had set up with dozens of flowers, presents, letters, plush toys, good luck charms and trinkets. "I've sent a couple of guards up here for crowd control."

"Thanks Lance." Keith gave a thankful nod to his second-in-command. The Voltron commander was distracted and could only think of Allura at this stage.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"She does have an infection, rather rare and unexplainable to begin with. In a nutshell, she's running dangerously and critically low on platelets," Dr. Gorma said to Keith. He met privately with the princess' fiancé. "Did you know that the Royal Family has a rare blood type? But platelets may be a whole different matter. We need a platelet donor."

Raising a set of holo-screens, Dr. Gorma continued, "I've run a compatibility check using the Castle's database, combing through those who are Arusians. I initially expected Larmina would be the donor, but I was wrong. We didn't find a match. Then, I ran another compatibility check. This time including non-Arusian personnel, including the Voltron Force. Nothing came up…except yours."

"How could that be possible? I'm from Earth…my family's from Earth." Keith arched a brow. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Commander, I have seen things in Arus that cannot be explained or understood by conventional or standard galactic science. This may not make sense to any of us right now with our current technology. Perhaps in the near future, with further scientific and technological discoveries and upgrades, we might be able to find the reason why your platelets matched as the best and only donor for the princess," Dr. Gorma said. He told Keith that he would need to give a considerable amount of blood, separate his platelets, and synthesise them to make more for their princess. "And no heaving lifting the rest of the day."

After listening to Dr. Gorma's instructions, Keith went back to the isolation room section. Looking at Allura from the room's viewing window, his princess appeared pale.

He was usually on the receiving end of medical treatment due to his injuries from Voltron's constant battles. And Allura would constantly be at his bedside, never leaving him, until she was sure he would be okay.

_Allura_...

Keith's heart lurched. At that very instant, he decided he would do the same and watch over Allura throughout her medical ordeal. He wouldn't want it any other way.

He quickly left Medtech and sprinted to the residential wing. Entering his residential quarters, Keith changed to more comfortable clothes. He then grabbed his datapad and extra shirt and stuffed them in his backpack. When he got everything he needed, he ran back to the hospital wing. He went straight to the pathology clinic where an awaiting medical staff immediately drew blood from his arm.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Allura regained consciousness slowly. She blinked, trying to focus her blurry vision. She was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Her awareness brought her to an unusual sound of intermittent clicking. Wriggling her fingers from her left hand, she lifted her wrist to her gaze and realised she had an intravenous line attached. What was that yellowish-gold fluid flowing through the transparent narrow tube into her veins? Where was she? Why did she feel so exhausted? How long had she been like this? And why did she sense someone else was in the room with her? She closed her eyes and listened further. She heard calm, even breathing. Slowly moving her eyes to her right, she tried to sit up to get her bearings.

"Careful, Allura." She heard the handsome deep timbre of Keith's voice. She felt his warm hand covering hers. _Keith's here? He's been watching me?_

Without letting go of her hand, Keith stood up from his sofa-chair and faced Allura. His mouth tugged to form a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a large lion." Allura's heart fluttered. She slowly smiled back at him. Despite his unruly hair that looked like he'd raked it a thousand times, Keith could pull off untamed hair as marvellously sexy. He wasn't wearing his pilot uniform. Instead, he wore a plain, black shirt. She could stare at him for hours. "What time is it?"

"It's just after dinner time. I'm glad you're awake. You worried us, Princess." His eyes showed deep concern.

"What happened to me?"

"You caught an infection from your exposure on Crydor. I better let Dr Gorma know you're awake. You probably have more questions. Dr Gorma wants to ask you a few questions himself." Keith reached a button from her bed's headboard. "I've fielded some of your meetings to my schedule." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Then, the room's pressured door hissed open. Dr. Gorma entered, followed by a medical staff, carrying Allura's dinner tray.

The medical staff placed her dinner tray on her meal table and left the room.

"Your Highness, you are one lucky lady," Dr Gorma began.

"And that's my cue. I'll see you later.I'll come back in an hour. I'll stay with you overnight." Keith squeezed Allura's hand and left the room.

Allura's eyes followed after Keith until he totally disappeared from her line of sight. Letting a disappointed sigh, her eyes shifted to Dr Gorma. "I'm feeling better Dr. Gorma. I'm not really sure what the fuss is all about. I don't feel that sick anymore. Do you think I can be discharged tonight?"

"Hold on, Your Highness." Dr Gorma chuckled. "I just want you to know that the infection you caught on Crydor obliterated your platelets."

"My what?"

"Platelet is one of our blood components…"

As Dr. Gorma started a whole medical explanation about blood components and platelets, Allura zoned out of his medical spiel. All she could think of was Keith. Why was he watching her? How long was he watching her? Was he disappointed about her actions in Crydor? Was he angry at her? _And Dr__.__ Gorma is talking all this medical jargon blah blah blah _

"… and I couldn't believe Commander Keith would be a good match since he's from Earth."

Allura blinked back to the conversation. "Excuse me, Dr Gorma. Did you say Keith donated the matching platelets?"

"The commander didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but he doesn't seem to realise how lucky we were that we found you a matching donor."

"Thank you for telling me about Keith." She smiled weakly.

"You need to stay in this isolation room at least overnight." He pointed at the IV pole with a nearly-empty bag of dull golden-yellow liquid. "After this one, we still have another bag of platelets for you. Once your have completed the transfusion, we'll do another blood sample. Then, we'll decide whether we can move you to a normal hospital room."

"So, will I get to leave tomorrow?"

Dr Gorma laughed, shaking his head. "You are so like your fiancé, like two peas in a pod. He has been watching you the whole day and he never left your side, Your Highness. Arus is lucky to have both of you. Have your dinner and I'll see you tomorrow morning." He headed towards the door.

She made a slight nod of thanks and moved her dinner tray closer to her. Allura quietly began eating her meal. Her chest tightened when her thoughts shifted to her fiancé.

_He stayed with me. He still cares. _ Perhaps the reason Keith watched her was because it was his duty.

_D__uty__, c__are, worry, love_… _he did say he still lo-loves me…_ She choked on her dinner. Why was she hesitant to even use _that_ word? Was it because he only said the word once since their argument, saying that he loved her, was a form of apology when the nexus was broken? She admonished herself with a reminder that Keith didn't call off their engagement. Surely that meant something?

Allura tried to recall what Keith told her several months ago, the day after the cadets arrived. They needed to invest their time rebuilding their new team and defeating the new enemy. _Those were Keith's words, not mine._ But now that Wade had been defeated, perhaps it was time for them to focus on rebuilding their relationship? Was she too selfish to ask Keith if it was their turn? They too needed rebuilding as an engaged couple.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Keith was at the kitchen-pantry located at their residential floor when Lance walked in.

"Hey man, how's the princess?"

"She's awake and having dinner." Keith grabbed a few granola bars from his personal stockpile of snacks and quickly made two cups of coffee from their small espresso machine.

"And how about you, how're you doing?" Lance leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for his coffee.

Keith ran his hand through his hair. "What was she thinking, Lance? She took off on her own, Sven froze her, Lotor almost kidnapped her…" Keith gave his friend an espresso.

"Could've been worse; at least she's home and you're there for her. She's probably swooning over you again. Imagine waking up with her prince-charming watching over her." Lance laughed, lifting the espresso cup to thank Keith.

"Funny, Lance." Keith scowled at Lance as he tamped fresh ground coffee into the portafilter.

"Chicks dig that sort of thing." He emptied his espresso in one gulp. "By the way, have you told her yet?"

"Told her what?" Keith knotted his brows in confusion. Lifting the espresso cup to his lips, Keith savoured the hot, dark liquid.

"Damn, you're one clueless Fearless Leader." Lance shook his head. "You know, the 'L-word'? She may be a modern kickass monarch, but underneath the battle princess, is someone who still wants to be wooed back and be loved the old-school, old-fashioned way."

"We're still engaged, aren't we?" Keith placed his empty espresso cup in the kitchen sink.

"You're so dense. Whatever." Lance rolled his eyes. "I got to go. I'm covering half of your shift. Pidge is covering the next half."

"Thanks, Lance and send my thanks to Pidge too," he said. He washed his coffee cup and left it on the drying rack. Leaning down, he placed both his palms on the kitchen counter and closed his eyes. Ever since Black's nexus was broken, he couldn't sense her; he began feeling hesitant and unsure on some things that shouldn't be affecting him. Rubbing his hand to his chest, he felt a dull ache. Unaccustomed to these wavering feelings of indecisiveness, Keith had to think back to that day when the cadets arrived. He felt responsible to those kids and wanted to set a good example. The needs of his team came first rather than his own needs. His tried to recall the amicable discussion that he initiated with Allura. They both agreed they had to put their relationship on the backburner, until battles with their adversaries were over.

_But when Black's nexus is fixed…_

Keith had a strong urge to make things whole again and patch things up, but he didn't know how or where to start. He headed his way back to Medtech. Walking back towards the other side of the castle, he thought about how their robot lions bonded with the pilots. Was Black telling him something? Like an open wound, did his robot lion ached to be healed?

_Heal their connection… _

_The nexus…_

They were able to form Voltron by connecting five robot lions, and the nexus was integral to that connection. Keith remembered what his friends were telling him: as Arusian and owner of Voltron, Allura was hurting more than any of them.

Furrowing his brows, Keith couldn't figure out if he was missing something. Should he have stayed with Allura when Dr. Gorma spoke with her? He was suddenly curious about what Dr. Gorma had discussed with Allura. _The good doctor did say that she was going through something rare and unheard of before. Why does it feel that the nexus is affecting both Allura and I more than anyone else?_

Keith quickened his pace and headed back to Medtech. There were so many questions in his head and he needed to find out the answers.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_

* * *

><p>ENDNOTES:<p>

The idea of platelet transfusion was loosely based on an anecdote from an oncology nurse during one of miss4's platelet transfusions. They had this special individual who has a special kind of platelets that helped and saved lots of kids in cancer ward. He was known to donate just his unique platelets.

I saw a plot bunny emerged when I watched Voltron Force episode "Ghost in the Lion" Allura took off her helmet while on planet Crydor. None of the Voltron Force stepped on Crydor. Except for Sven and his son (who were already acclimatised to the ice planet), all the boys stayed in their lions.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes:

Happy Monday to you! It's Tuesday in Australia and in Melbourne, we're having a lovely spring long weekend thanks to today's Melbourne Cup Day. Thankyou for reviews for the past week and thankyou to editor Linda, sending you extra cheers for #NaNoWriMo !

For those having a bad case of Mondayitis, here's a fun and cuddly chapter to warm your non-DST / cold / snowy evening (for Northern Hemisphere).

And loving Voltron's 30th Anniversary book 'Days of Long Ago'. *Gasp* Did WEP combine both DoTu and VF universes like my Fearless Arc? (melts).

Finally, adding standard disclaimer clause that WEP owns Voltron and Voltron Force,

without further ado, here's ...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

When Allura finished her dinner, she realised she needed to go to the bathroom. Pushing her blankets and dinner tray away, she glanced at what she was wearing. She was dressed in a thin, pale blue hospital gown with short capped sleeves. Glancing at her bare arms and legs, there were still some small bruises. The blue-purplish marks on her skin looked lighter and a tad fewer. Slowly moving her legs down to the side of the bed, she wriggled her toes. _I can do this!_ She reached for her IV pole and gingerly stood up. The tiled floor felt cool beneath her warm bare feet. Just as she made a couple of steps, the pressurised door behind her hissed open.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Gripping her IV pole, Allura dropped her shoulders and bowed her head. _I am so busted. _Her fiancé's grumpy tone was disconcerting. "I need to use to bathroom."

In two big strides, Keith was beside her. He bent forward, ready to scoop Allura in his arms. "I'll carry you."

"No. Keith, I can do this," she pleaded, her face flushing a slight shade of pink. "I just need to pee."

"Allura…" Keith scowled.

She shoved the IV pole to him. "Here, take the pole if you like. I can walk."

Deciding to hold her elbow instead, Keith walked with her to the en suite bathroom, "So, what did Dr Gorma say?"

"One more bag of platelets then blood test tomorrow." Stepping inside the en suite, the bathroom lights automatically lit up. Allura stopped and looked at him. "Do you mind?"

"Allura, I've seen you vomit, I've seen you naked—"

"Keith please, this is so embarrassing. I'm fine. I'm not ready for you to see me this way," she muttered. _This is so awkward._

Keith smirked. "Fine. I'll be right outside the door." He stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. When he heard the toilet flushed and the sink tap shut finished, he knocked on the door. "You're okay?"

The bathroom swung open with Allura pushing her IV pole. "Better, thank you."

"Back to bed for you," he said, guiding her back.

She rolled her eyes. "Like I have a choice? I'm not going anywhere, Commander." Allura sat on the bed as she swung her legs up. She quickly covered the bruises from him.

"Neither am I, Princess," Keith said nonchalantly. He fixed her blankets, pulling it up closer to her waist.

She bit her lip, regretting her snarky remark. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated being holed up like this." Avoiding his gaze, she fixed an imaginary crease on her blanket. "You don't have to be here, you know. I'll be fine. I'll just sleep this off."

Gently placing his finger on her chin, he searched her face. "I know. But I want to be here for you." _I want to be with you._

Her eyes locked into his, she held her defensive wall a bit more before she crumbled from his warm gaze. "You're being stubborn, Keith Kogane."

"So are you. You're my responsibility." Keith moved and drew the curtain from the viewing window. He then unfolded the sofa-chair into a single bed.

"Oh please. And you better not add it's also your duty." She let out big un-princess-like yawn.

He chuckled. "Yes ma'am."

"That's better. Now, come here and give me a cuddle." She drawled sleepily.

"You've never been a cuddler." Keith arched a brow.

"I am now." She crossed her arms.

"Don't be such a brat. Nanny taught us better manners than this. Ask nicely," he said tonelessly.

"Now." She growled, narrowing her eyes. _If Nanny was here I wouldn't be able to get near you like this. _

Keith set his hands on his lean waist. "Try again." A small smile of amusement tugged his lips.

Allura blew a wisp of hair off the front of her face and exhaled loudly. She closed her eyes and softly spoke, "Please, I need a cuddle, and not just any cuddle. I want a cuddle from you and only you." _Because I love you and I'm glad you're here with me._

"See? That wasn't so difficult." Grinning, Keith toed off his shoes and carefully joined her on the right side of the bed without obstructing her IV line. He wrapped his arm protectively around her.

Settling on the hollow of his shoulder, Allura smoothed her fingers on her fiancé's hard chest. "Keith…"

"Hmmm?"

"What happened to us?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean, Allura?"

"We got so busy, caught up rebuilding the team; we forgot to rebuild us, didn't we?" She let out a big yawn.

He hummed, brushing his fingers on her bare arm.

"Well, I think this is helping to reconnect us." She snuggled closer. Barely awake, she whispered, "Thank you for taking care of me, for warm cuddles, and for platelets."

Keith held his breath when he heard her say 'platelets'. Did she know that he was the donor? He felt her relax and she drifted to sleep. He listened to her breathing that soon shifted into a quiet snoring rhythm.

Keith realised his princess was right. Allura's disappearance and kidnapping on Crydor woke him up, realising his mistake. He'd closed that door between them when he found and brought back Black Lion. Keith simply assumed that their relationship was solid enough, with the hard years he and Allura spent finding Black. It suddenly dawned on Keith that he needed to continue to work on their relationship. _I would say 'work', but knowing Allura, she would use words like nurture…care…love…_

Keith had always loved Allura. Not once had he lost any feelings for her. _Did she assume that because __I'd__ closed that door, I stopped loving her?_ Keith exhaled slowly, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I never stopped loving you, Allura," he whispered. Holding her tight, Keith closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hi, boys!" Allura smiled from her hospital bed. She was sitting up with her meal table in front of her. She had her favourite old eReader with her that was still encased in an old pink shockproof protective sleeve, and a stack of greetings cards.

"Hey, Princess!" Pidge, Lance and Hunk chorused as they approached their team mate.

Pidge handed her a box of chocolate pralines. "These are from chefs Graeme and Siobhan. They send their regards. Have you seen all that stuff at reception?" Pidge asked. He was surprised how many items people had sent for their princess.

"The nurses told me about it. I already read some of the get-well cards."

Hunk shoved the box of cupcakes on to her meal table. "The cadets and I made this for you this morning. Instead of your diplomacy class, we did some baking instead. These are perfect for your morning tea." He beamed proudly.

"Glad you're out of that aquarium. We couldn't even visit you," Pidge said.

"You called my isolation room an aquarium? You're funny, Pidge." Allura laughed softly.

"So, Princess, how was your overnight with the Commander?" Lance waggled his eyebrows.

"Uh, fine..." Allura blushed. Her thoughts drifted how she woke up this morning, when a warm sensual awareness greeted her senses. She was spooned against Keith's hard body, her backside rubbing against his hardness. _Oh my heavens! _She was lost in her thoughts again. Blinking back to the present moment, she opened the box of cupcakes, deliberately avoiding Lance's piercing stare.

"Seriously you two, you're like a couple of teenagers again or something. Can you just do it already so we can have our lives back to normal?" Lance raised his arms in exasperation.

"Lance!" Allura gasped, blushing deeper.

Hunk coughed awkwardly. He then pushed Pidge towards the door. "Ah, let's…ah…check if there are more chocolates on the gift table. C'mon, 'lil buddy."

"Seriously, Allura, embarrassing as it may sound for others," Lance began, inflecting on the word 'others' for his bashful co-pilots, "You and Keith need to get your lives back on track. You two are like two broken pieces, tip-toeing on something you think is fragile, but you've already done five hard years together. You're no longer a teenager: you're already in your mid-twenties and Keith's turned thirty-one this year."

"Way to go lecturing me about relationships," Allura grumbled. She grabbed a cupcake and took a large bite.

"You're not afraid, are you?" Lance arched a brow.

"What? Me? Afraid? Afraid of Fearless Leader?" she mumbled between mouthfuls of cupcake. Allura swallowed hard, eyeing between another cupcake and a praline.

"Good, because I expect Keith to be 'Commander Non-Grumpypants' sooner rather than later. I got to go, I'm teaching next period class. Just think about what I said. Don't expect anything from slowpoke-with-anything-related-to-your-relationship Kogane."

Allura narrowed her eyes at Lance as he left. She reached for the box of chocolates, and shoved a couple of bite-size pralines in her mouth.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"So, Dr Gorma's letting you go?" Keith asked, from the holo-video phone. He was in his office, in a middle of a meeting late afternoon.

"Yes, but only if I keep a light workload," Allura replied.

"That can be easily arranged." Keith smiled.

Allura raised her left arm. "And see? No more IV!"

"Great! I'll go pick you up now."

"I need to take a shower first." Leaning forward on the view screen, she whispered, "Could you grab some clothes for me? They already have toiletries in the en suite bathroom."

"I'm on it." He nodded, nonplussed by her request.

"Thank you, Keith." She blew him a kiss to him and ended their video-phone call.

As soon Keith's video screen went blank, raucous laughter broke. He scowled. "What?"

"You are so sweet, Commander," Lance said in falsetto voice and batted his eyelids, mimicking the princess.

"Dude, that is complete trust right there. Imagine, he's going to go through the Princess' wardrobe." Hunk said, very impressed with their team leader.

"Seriously, a princess needs a lady-in-waiting." Pidge wiped his glasses.

"You sound like Nanny. You want Nanny back, don't you?" Lance poked Pidge's ribs.

"Ack! Wait! What? No! That's not what I said! I meant…" Pidge flustered, tugging the collar of his Green Pilot uniform.

"Ahem." Keith cleared his throat. "So, wrapping up, I'm going to be on day shift this week, paralleling Allura's schedule. I'll be taking some of her workload. Pidge needs to find a way to program the castle's system so someone could watch Castle Control remotely during night shifts. With regards to the nexus," Keith paused and drew his breath. He realised he would need Allura's input about their gifted cadet. He looked at Pidge and spoke, "I will discuss with Allura about Vince."

Everyone nodded, agreeing as their team leader ended their meeting.

Keith stood up from behind his desk. "Now, scoot. I got stuff to do."

Lance stood up and placed one foot on his chair. He pointed his arm upwards, pretending to fly. "Here he comes to save the day!" He sang with bravado, a tune from an old cartoon _Mighty Mouse__._

"Funny, Lance." Keith smirked. He left his office and headed to their residential wing.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_

* * *

><p>Author's endnotes:<p>

Love writing the mundane, everyday things, like eating and yes, even like going going to loo (snickers). That's the beauty of writing Voltron fanfics, we can write epic robot-rebeast battles and we can write about the pilots too.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes

Welcome to another week, and it is Monday already in Australia. Mondayitis kicked off with a big start with hubby's alarm's clock not going off and a morning cargobike ride to the local GP for miss4yo's dripping, phlegmy sniffles (ick!).

Thank you so much to awesome reviewers who took time from their busy lives to leave a review (big, BIG group hugs). Real Life somehow gets busier towards the end of the year.

Thank you editor Linda! Good luck with your #NaNoWriMo ! *brings out cheering pompoms* You. Can. Do. It!

And finally, I dedicate this chapter to Forever4Blue and herKeith (giggles) because Josette requested to include this KA scene in this story/chapter (winks)

Adding standard disclaimer clause that WEP owns Voltron and Voltron Force, here's…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

"You are a lifesaver!" she squealed.

Allura was dressed in a white fluffy bathrobe, her hair hanging limp, still damp from her shower. She gave Keith a perfunctory kiss on his cheek as he handed her a bag of clothes. Placing the bag on the hospital bed, she rummaged through the contents. "You just read my mind. Are you sure our telepathic bond isn't working? Because, I swear, I was thinking if you could bring this set of clothes for me, and you did." She grinned. Digging further into the bag, Allura found some interesting contents. She hummed, glancing demurely at Keith, "My...my...I love my fiancé's choice of undergarments."

Blushing furiously, Keith rubbed the back of his neck. "That was one of the most difficult tasks you ever asked me to do."

"I know, Commander, battling robeasts and one-on-one combat would be so much simpler for you." She stepped closer to him. Giggling, she gently patted his cheek. "I love teasing you. Look at you, you're all red. Speaking of red, look at my bruises: either they're getting smaller or fading already." Allura rolled up her bathrobe sleeve and showed Keith the fading marks on her skin.

Keith gently held her hand and smoothed his fingers on her arm. His studied her for a long moment. His gaze travelled as he brushed his fingers from her bare arm, up to her graceful neck, and to her lush lips; his thumb caressing her cheek. "The tiny red dots on your face are fading too," he said quietly. May all the gods help him. She was so deliciously close. Freshly showered, and was wearing only a plush bathrobe. What was stopping him from holding her in his arms? Keith's glance flickered at her robe's sash and its loosely-tied knot around her waist. It would only take him one easy tug, push the heavy terry cloth down her shoulders, and kiss her delectable naked skin. Everywhere. "I'm glad you're looking better today." He gave her a devastating smile.

Keith's gaze on Allura was strong and intense, yet adoring and tender. His gentle touch and his low, silky tone left her breathless. Turning several shades of pink, she said, "I better go...and dress up," she muttered, brushing past him. Allura went inside the en suite bathroom and closed the door behind her. Heavens! What had gotten into her? Her heart was racing from the way Keith looked at her like he was undressing her with his eyes and about to devour her whole. Warmth rushed to her cheeks and liquid heat between her legs.

_Breathe...Allura...Breathe..._

She tried to shake the lusty fog off as she dressed herself with a plain blue top and grey yoga pants with slip-on shoes. When Allura she stepped out, she snorted at the holo-hover chair. "And what is that?"

"This?" Keith patted the backrest. "This is part of Dr Gorma's orders. Either you sit on the holo-chair or you stay a couple more days in Medtech." He gave a sly smirk. "I promised Dr Gorma you won't walk back to your room, you won't over-exert today, and you'll be given a light workload."

"But—"

"No buts, Allura. This is non-negotiable."

"Really?" Allura raised a brow.

"Really. Besides how would you carry all those beautiful bouquets and chocolate boxes?"

Allura's lips parted; she was ready to throw a retort at Keith. But then, she changed her mind, snapping her mouth shut. She decided not to argue with him today. Exhaling slowly, Allura relented and replied flatly, "Just as long you're doing the pushing."

"I won't have it any other way." His gaze locked knowingly on her. He gave a handsome smile reserved only for his princess.

Allura hitched her breath and her heart fluttered. Was that a double entendre? Keith's voice sounded like he held a promise of a return of delicious, sensuous things he could do to her. Avoiding his gaze, she turned and slowly sat on the hover-chair.

He smoothed his hand on Allura's shoulder. "Since it's your first day back, we'll need to take things slow."

Allura simply nodded.

When Keith wheeled her outside of the medical wing, their public masks were firmly in place.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Commander Kogane, it has been a week already." Allura stood up from behind her large glass desk and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes, it has, Your Highness." Keith began shutting down his computer and tidied up his work desk.

"Is this routine going to stay?" she asked from across the room. She shut off all her holo-screens, effectively ending their workday.

"Maybe." He grinned.

"This routine…" She stretched her arm in a sweeping gesture, "This shared office space and workload, making sure I don't overwork myself, and walking with me when I do my rounds?"

"I don't know what you mean, Allura." Keith feigned ignorance. He sauntered over to her side of the office, his eyes locked into hers. He stood in front of her and smiled. Gently lifting her hand, he brushed his lips on her knuckles.

Keith realised that sharing office space with Allura a week ago, he would be able to watch over her, making sure she would not overwork herself. What he didn't realise that such proximity to his fiancée became a form of torture for the Black Lion pilot. It had been a week since Keith had been waking up with lustful dreams of Allura. He had dreamt of her every night since they began sharing the office space. Realising that one day they would eventually share not only their waking moments, but also at night, sharing the same bed, the front of his uniform stiffened in response to his arousing thoughts of his Allura. Keith grunted. Dammit, he needed release soon. Not only was Allura was his sweet addiction, his siren, luring him with her gentle floral scent; she was mesmerising to watch at work, her diplomatic realm of meeting people and administrative decision-making were the areas she shone the brightest. The way she moved about and the way she spoke to her constituents, she gave her endearing smile to everyone who met with her.

He also loved the small moments, even when she was among a group of people, her eyes would flicker at his direction, making Keith all warm and content. He would gaze back with such need, all he wanted to do was to sweep her things off the table, lift her onto her desk's top, unzip her pilot uniform and kiss her senseless. Letting let out a constricted groan, Keith held himself tightly in check, reining back his burning, all-consuming love and desire for his fiancée.

For Allura, working with Keith this close, sharing the same work area, was not only a dream come true, but was unexpectedly unravelling her faster than she could imagine. She tried to tamp down her surging longing for him, keeping her desires under wraps a little longer if she could.

"In all honesty, I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner. When I left to search for Black, you ran the planet singlehandedly. You took on the responsibilities I left behind," Keith said, without letting go of her hand.

"Keith, we had the governors. Lady Jiaan and Lords Braerion, Mataso and Rueben helped us. Besides, the years when you were away were considered a quiet period for Arus. Everyone was rebuilding homes and families." _And making babies._ Allura smiled sweetly. "There was no war, just quietude and a baby boom in Arus."

"I'm just getting back the workload that used to be mine, before I left to find Black." He placed her hand on the crook of his elbow.

"If you insist, Commander." She smiled as they headed towards the doorway. "Now, which level do you want to start our evening walkabout?"

"I haven't seen Pidge and Hunk's progress today. They mentioned they wanted to try something different to fix the nexus." Keith and Allura turned left and stepped into the glass tube elevator. The see-through elevator began its steady descent to hangar bay level. "How did this walkabout start?" Keith asked.

"When you all left, connecting with my people helped me from losing my mind. Instead of mindlessly walking around the hallways, I purposefully made the effort to thank and meet the people who live and work in the castle, asking how their day went. I could sense my people, how the love working in the castle. They feel they're making a difference. Like my administrative staff for example, they do all that work of filing, keeping everything organised because they love the work they do," she said quietly. The elevator doors opened to the hangar bay level. "I even dreamed to do planetary-wide visits when..."

_...we're married,_ she thought.

"...the war is over, when the day comes that we don't need Voltron that much anymore," she continued, stepping off the elevator.

"I'm sure that day will come," he said as he walked beside her.

Allura nodded in agreement. "For now, the governors do the regional rounds on behalf of the Royal House of Arus."

As she and Keith entered the repair bay, Allura overheard Hunk's booming voice talking to Pidge about the castle's space mice. "…I'm getting a 'lil sick living with these guys. Why are they even called space mice anyway? I mean, if they actually lived in space instead here in the castle, then maybe, I'd understand."

Allura knotted her brows. Then, she heard Pidge's reply to Hunk. The Green Pilot was holding a box-like contraption, staring into its contents. "They're not that all bad. This one looks like he'll make an excellent lab rat."

Allura quickly hastened her stride, interrupting their discussion. "He most certainly will not."

Pidge and Hunk were taken aback at Allura's sudden visit to the hangar bay. With their mouths agape, the stunned Voltron pilots watched the Princess simply take Hunk's mouse trap from Pidge.

Holding the contraption, Allura was surprised to see a space mouse was trapped inside. "Don't worry little friend." She arched her brow and spoke directly to her co-pilots, "The space mice have lived in this castle longer than I. In fact, there were space mice before the castle was built."

"Yeah, that's what I was saying!" Hunk exclaimed, glancing at Pidge who was smirking at him. "If they lived on Arus, why do we call them space –"

"The point is," Allura interrupted Hunk, "This is their home as much it is ours."

"Easy for you to say. This one didn't get its mouse germs all over you," Pidge replied. Grimacing, he glared through the mouse trap that was still in the hands of the Blue Lion pilot.

Keith, who stood quietly beside Allura, observing the volleying retort among his team members, stepped up. "Look, I agree they can be a little weird…"

The trapped space mouse squeaked in reply.

The Voltron commander looked down at the robotic rodent, "Maybe more than a little, but these guys saved my bacon more than once. Bottom line, if it's what Allura wants then it's what I want," he admitted. His face was serious.

Allura couldn't believe what Keith had just said, blurting his heart out loud to the team. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling at his disclosure. _Well,_ _that was an unexpected development_, she thought. She couldn't take her eyes off Keith. She wanted to hug him and pepper him with kisses right then and there.

Pidge and Hunk stared dumbfounded, shocked at Keith's revelation.

_Whoa, he actually admitted __it_, Hunk thought.

The very private Black Lion pilot realised he had put his heart on his sleeve. Keith shifted his eyes, not looking at Hunk and Pidge; he avoided Allura's amused gaze. "I mean, it's probably for the best." He suddenly felt embarrassed at his open declaration.

_Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle__,_Pidge thought. Then, giving Hunk a sideward glance, he mumbled to Hunk, "Not getting in the middle of that."

"Me neither," Hunk muttered back. He took the mouse trap from Allura, placed it on the floor, and opened the mouse trap.

The freed space mouse picked up one of Hunk's tools and scampered away to a nearby mouse hole.

"All this talk is making me hungry."

"Hunk, you're always hungry." Pidge smirked.

"Well, it _is_ dinner time." Hunk shrugged and led everyone out of the hangar bay into the hallway.

Walking towards the elevator, Allura brushed her fingers against Keith's arm. They walked back a little behind their friends. Allura peered through her eyelashes and spoke quietly. "What was _that_ a while ago?"

Keith winked, his lips tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I'll tell you later, I promise."

Her heart did little summersaults as they stepped into the elevator. When they reached the floor where the dining room was located, her boys were about to step out of the elevator car, Allura stayed behind. She held the door open. "I just need to freshen up upstairs, I won't be long, I promise."

"I'll walk you to your room," Keith hung back. Pidge and Hunk alighted and went ahead towards the dining room.

Allura shook her head, and gave Keith a gentle push. "No need. I'll meet you at the dining room in fifteen minutes." She smiled, her eyes twinkling. The elevator door closed with her standing alone inside.

Looking surprised, Keith stared back at the ascending elevator car. When he pivoted and headed towards the dining room, a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Tonight would definitely be an interesting evening.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_

* * *

><p>ENDNOTE:<p>

Conversation of Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Keith below are per verbatim from Voltron Force episode 'Gary'. I initially thought of skipping this bit, but really couldn't resist an epic, delish KA moment. (grins)


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes:

Hello again! Monday in Melbourne, Australia. After a week's respite, sharing you another VF KA chapter of in-between episodes and scenes. Thank you Linda for editing my chapter and thankyou to everyone who took time to leave reviews. I hope this chapter will help warm you up and melt your KA fan/shippy hearts (winks).

This chapter takes place somewhere inside Voltron Force episode 'Gary'.

Rating is a high T - bordering on M. chapter has used mild sexual language and lots of KA teasing involved.

Adding standard disclaimer clause that Voltron and Voltron Force are owned by WEP.

Here's...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

"It's so lovely to see you not hurrying for night shift duty." Allura smiled at Keith as he walked beside her. Allura couldn't imagine her spur-of-the-moment decision to change clothes for dinner. She had worn more dresses these past few weeks since Keith arrived with Black Lion months ago. Why she even bothered was beyond her. Yet, here she was, walking alongside Keith with one of her most daring dresses in her wardrobe. Something about off-the-shoulder dresses made her feel…different. _A good kind of different. _

And there was _that_ open revelation of his feelings for her and that promise he made an hour ago, that he would tell her something later. When was this 'later' happening? Allura would rather have this promise sooner rather than later.

_What I want is what he also wants. We want the same thing…_

_Fix the nexus..._

_Heal the bond we have together…_

The entire Voltron Force just finished their dinner and they were walking towards the recreation room at a leisurely and relaxed pace.

Keith simply grinned at Allura, nodding his head in agreement. He loved how she quickly changed her clothes before dinner, from pilot uniform to a stunning dress, fit for a princess. As they walked side-by-side, Keith couldn't help himself as he stole a glance at Allura. Her off-the-shoulder, pale blue dress matched the colour of his eyes; her creamy skin was once again unblemished and smooth; the bruises on her limbs and the pin-prick dots on her cheeks were all gone. He fought an undeniable urge to kiss her all over her bare shoulders and nibble her neck. Keith took a deep breath. Arus help him. He wanted some moment alone with Allura. _Talk. Just. Talk. _ His brain agreed but his body responded differently. Where could he possibly bring her so they could talk quietly? He had an idea.

While the rest of the Force were about to turn a corner, heading towards the rec room, Keith paused and caught Allura's hand, "Since I'm not hurrying for any roster, how about joining me for a post-dinner stroll outside the castle?"

"One round around the castle? That sounds like a perimeter check." Her eyes narrowed. Knowing the Voltron Force commander, there would be some safety check involved that would not put her in danger. "How about a motorcycle ride under the full moon?" She gave him a sly look, challenging even. How many times had she seen that motorbike in the hangar bay gathering dust?

Keith shook his head. "That would be _my_ kind of fun. But I'm not ready for a fast-paced ride on a motorcycle, when there's still the possibility of an attack on Arus. And you just got better this week."

She laughed softly. "So many excuses. If you're not ready to bring me out on a bike ride yet, it's fine. I'm not going to push you. Besides, you're right. I did just get better and for a change, a quiet night stroll does sound fun." _Anyt__ime __and anywhere with you alone is my kind of fun. _

Keith smiled and executed a perfect bow. He swept his hand, motioning Allura to join him towards another hallway that led to the castle's foyer.

Stepping outside the castle, the night was warm and inviting while the two Arusian moons shone under the cloudless sky. Keith inhaled the fresh evening air. He reached out, held Allura's hand, tangling his fingers with hers. He found himself rather oddly anxious. Keith made an effort to slow down his purposeful strides to match her slow, lingering pace.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" Allura's dress flowed in the quiet, gentle breeze. She moved with practised gracefulness and ease expected of a princess. Her other hand glided and touched the tips of the hardy Arusian flowering plants they'd laid along the newly constructed walking path around the castle grounds. "It has been quiet lately."

"It has been awhile since the last attack. They're like clockwork sometimes. Give them a fortnight. Intel has been updating me with their spies on planet Doom. They said something was brewing. We need to be on our toes," Keith explained. To the leader of the Voltron Force, talking shop flowed easily rather than what he _really_ wanted to tell her.

"You always have your ear on the ground."

"Having Uncle Ken as GA's Head of Intelligence does have its advantages for Arus." _For protecting you. _Under the moonlit sky, Keith found Allura like some enchanting ethereal faerie. He was completely under her entrancing spell. She was his breath of fresh air and—

"Keith?" She held a question in her eyes.

Breaking his silent perusal of Allura, Keith reached out to her and held her hands. "I need to tell you something." He let out a slow exhale. He Iifted his hand and brushed her cheek with his fingers. "I need to apologise for closing the door between us. I never stopped loving you, even when we stopped everything else between us, so we could focus on rebuilding the Voltron Force." He spoke slowly, quietly.

Allura's breath hitched. She trembled at his words. What did she just hear? Did Keith just admit his mistake and apologise to her? Keith was someone who didn't easily back down. Realising and acknowledging his mistake in itself was a feat. After weeks of arguments, anxiety and stress, something changed. Allura felt something rather _big_ shifted in their relationship, in their own personal world.

Silently nodding, tears pooled in her eyes. She mirrored his movement, her hand smoothing his rough jaw.

He covered her hand with his. "I want to make this right. I almost lost you in Crydor. I meant what I said earlier: just tell me what you want, Allura," he whispered. He breathed deeply, inhaling her sweet floral scent. Keith realised that when he shut the door between them, he didn't give Allura any option regarding their relationship. This time around, he intended to fix his negligence by placing the ball in her court.

"Keith, I want us back the way we were; no more barriers and no more closed doors between us. Not now, not ever." Tears freely flowed down her face. "It has been so painful; to have you so near, but still couldn't have you."

With their gazes locked, he cupped her face, his thumbs gently brushing her tears away. "I promise: no masks, no barriers between us in our private, little world," Keith replied, and he nodded solemnly.

"I missed you. I missed your kisses, your closeness," Allura said. Keith's touch was electric, coursing through her veins, sending shivers down her spine.

"You already have my heart Allura. I never left you, I never stopped loving you." He closed the gap between their bodies; his arms wrapped around her waist. Keith leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

Allura fervently returned his kiss. "My room…now," she murmured in his mouth.

"We need to do this slow..." _I want you right now._

Letting go of their kiss, she whispered, "Okay. But why do I feel there's probably several pairs of eyes watching us right now?" Allura gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Looks like we need to investigate." Keith chuckled.

Breaking from his strong embrace, Allura lifted her voltcom. Raising a holo-screen, there were several coloured dots gathered in one place, facing their side of the castle grounds. She then made a team-wide voice-call. "Enjoying the view, _team_?" She inflected on the word 'team', finding out that everyone was watching them.

Keith also placed a team-wide call. "And I see everyone clustered together and now…everyone's dispersing." He smirked.

They heard someone on the other side group call out, "We are so busted."

Keith was tempted to tell the rest of the team to just bugger off and mind their own business. It was common knowledge that he and Allura were still affianced and that they fiercely cherished their privacy. They were also both sticklers for propriety. Shaking his head, Keith turned off his voltcom. "Allow me to escort you back to your quarters, my lady." He gave a gallant bow.

"I would be delighted, my lord." She swept a graceful curtsey, dipping her chest forward, giving Keith an eyeful of her décolletage.

Keith let out a low, deep growl."You did that on purpose."

Allura flashed him a mischievous grin, hooking her hand on the crook of his elbow. "Why, yes. Yes, I did."

Their walk back inside the castle was the longest walk Keith had ever had. It took all of his will power to control his raging desires. If he had his way, he would have carried Allura, bolted to their residential quarters post-haste, torn her dress apart, ravished her and buried himself between her—

"Keith? Are you okay?" Allura patted his arm. _He looks so tense. _

He choked out a pained groan. He gripped Allura's fingers. Hells, he couldn't even remember when the last time was they had—

Keith coughed out loud. "I'm good, Princess." Eagerly stepping into the glass tube elevator, Keith stood behind her. He whispered in her ear, "The things you do to me, Allura." His voice sounded husky even to his own ears.

Allura felt his lips ghosting the shell of her ear. With their hands entwined, she curled her fingers to his. Her pulse raced faster when his hard body pressed against hers. He was hot and hard _everywhere_.

When they reached their residential floor, they strode purposefully to Allura's room. The moment Allura locked the door behind them, their fierce need for each other was unleashed.

Keith crushed his mouth against hers, kissing her with such possessiveness and hunger. Part of him wanted to rein back some semblance of control, remembering at the back of his mind the Intel report of a possible imminent attack on Arus. _Dammit it all_.

Part of him needed to let go his primal and basal urges that he'd held at bay for months. Keith was but a man who could only endure holding back for so long. He wanted to devour her and make love to her, leaving no room for her to doubt how much he loved her.

Allura kissed him back with equal hunger and desire. She diverted all her pent-up emotion by being the dutiful Blue Lion pilot under Keith's command, teacher to a new set of cadets, and a responsible planetary ruler. However, tonight, everything else simply faded away; she just wanted to be a woman in love._ I don't want this kiss to end._

As their frenzied and frantic kisses continued, they tumbled down to her bed; they held nothing back from each other. Allura was beneath Keith's hard body, her golden hair sprawled on the mattress, her chest heaving.

"You're so beautiful." He missed her like this. How many nights had he dreamed of holding Allura in his arms; taking her, making her his again? Keith trailed light kisses, his lips moving down to the sensitive skin of her neck. He nipped and nibbled, effectively marking her now-unblemished skin. Keith licked further down to the low neckline of her dress. He pulled her bodice, exposing her taut nipples. Had her breasts grown bigger since the last time he laid his eyes on them... er...on her?

With her eyes shut tight, Allura threw her head back, her fingers grasping his unruly black hair. She could barely think at this point.

Keith dipped his head, lavishing and sucking one nipple in his mouth then the other. His tongue circling and laving along the hard tip while his hand stroked her other breast. He then clenched her dusky pink nub with his lip and bit down. Her breasts were delectably pert and perfect.

"Keith!" Allura arched beneath him, her fingers tugging the strands of his hair.

Keith let out a low, dangerous growl that reverberated in his hard chest. He was very pleased he could still elicit such delectable reactions from her. He lowered his hand, bunching her dress skirt up her waist; seeking the hot wet haven between her legs—

His voltcom buzzed an incoming message. Keith groaned, lowering his head on the valley of her breasts. "Impeccable timing."

Allura's eyes flew open. _This is not happening._When Keith lifted his face, she saw beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. Were they that hot and horny? Did they move too fast? Allura heaved out a deflated sigh.

Raising his voltcom, Keith punched his forearm device with annoyance. His brows creased as he silently read the message. He slid off her and knelt between her legs.

Allura leaned on her elbows, slightly lifting herself. She blanched when she saw Keith's knotted brows. "What is it? There's something wrong, isn't there?" A foreboding feeling snaked into the pit of her stomach.

"GA Intel's spies are on Planet Doom. They say attack is imminent, with ninety-percent chance that the next attack is less than eight hours." Keith shifted and sat on the edge of the bed. He stared at the message again, making sure he'd read the damned message right.

Pressing her lips together, Allura snapped into attention and shook off her lust-filled fog just as Keith moved into 'commander mode'. They were supposed to be used to this sort of thing, all the interruptions to their lives, preventing the constant stream of peaceful routines. Pulling her clothes up to her chest, she shifted her legs down to the metallic floor and scurried to her walk-in closet. She grabbed a fresh pilot uniform and quickly changed clothes. "We need to go, Keith. I'm going with you."

He ran his hands over his face, reluctantly scrubbing the last remnants of desire from their making-out. He tried to bring back some semblance of order and control back into his frazzled brain. As he sat at the edge of her bed, he typed a reply to Intel. He then called his second-in-command on his voltcom. "Lance, we need to swap shifts. Something has come up from Intel."

"Perfect timing, chief." Lance let out a large yawn from the holo-screen. "I think I ate too much at dinner. I can barely stay awake."

"Go have some shut-eye and possibly get ready for anything. I need you back first thing in the morning. We may need to move to high alert soon."

"A few hours of sleep ought to do it." Lance nodded and ended the holo-video call.

Allura stepped out of her walk-in closet, grabbed her boots and sauntered towards Keith. She sat down beside him, slid her boots on and zipped them up. "I'm ready."

Looking at Allura, Keith saw the apprehension in her gorgeous eyes. He smoothed his hand on her thigh. "Hey."

"What?" She hitched her breath, her heart still racing from the adrenaline. Was it from their make-out or the foreboding feeling of an impending attack on her planet? She couldn't tell.

He stood up, pulling her up to her feet. He slid his hands on her waist, his forehead on hers. "How about a rain check?"

She placed her palms on his chest and sighed. Tilting her head up, she replied, "Count on it." Allura gave him one last heated kiss before they left the room and bolted towards Castle Control.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	14. Chapter 14

Greetings from Summer Down Under! 1st of December is the official start of summer in Australia.

Thankyou again for reviews and support! We, fanfic writers, appreciate that you take time from your busy real life schedule to provide feedback! Here's the next chapter for your Monday and hope to help ease your long weekend thanksgiving hangover. This KA chapter has several familiar scenes from Voltron Force episode 'Gary'.

Rating T for mild sexual language, content and innuendos.

Adding standard disclaimer clause that WEP owns Voltron and Voltron Force, here's...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

"Keith, we have less than an hour left until our shift ends, and still nothing?" Allura stared blankly at the several holo-screens in front of her. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she took a deep breath. Nothing seemed to register in her brain as the hours rolled. Why couldn't she keep her emotions in check like she used to? Keith was seated right beside her. His powerful and commanding presence made her heart beat faster; the liquid heat between her thighs continued to pulse throughout their shift.

_Get a grip, Allura. Focus dammit. My planet is potentially under threat and all I c__an__ think __of__ is Keith__...__and his fingers hovering above my—_

"I don't get it. Intel's report is credible," Keith replied, breaking Allura's thoughts. "Something should have launched by this time. Galaxy-wide heat scans showed there were no ships launched on planet Doom."

"Maybe it's here already?" Allura muttered. _Oh Arus, help us! Please tell me I'm wrong. _

Keith knotted his brows. He didn't like this at all. His gut feeling was bothering him again. Something was amiss. He rang Lance on his voltcom. "Hey, you up yet?"

"Good morning to you, sunshine. I'm already dressed and heading downstairs. I'm about to grab a cup of coffee from the breakfast room."

"See you soon." Keith ended the holo-call. He stood up from his holo-seat and stretched. Were there other ways to check for detection? Was the enemy cloaked? He raised another set of holo-screens from where he stood.

With Keith's back towards her, Allura stared at Keith as he stretched his arms up. _Oh goddess! _The view from behind was equally delicious as she raked her eyes from Keith's muscled back, his lean waist, down to his tight backside and powerful legs. Suddenly feeling flushed, Allura gripped the armrests of her holo-chair.

_Breathe...Allura...Breathe..._

She stood up and sauntered towards Keith. She pressed her palm against Keith's muscled back, rubbing between his shoulders. _Oh heavens, what am I even doing?_ She glanced up at him and noticed his jaw was tight. "Keith? You're okay?"

Keith glanced at Allura and nodded. There was that loving concern in her eyes. She was so close and to have her throughout their impromptu shift was a... _distraction_. Was it a good distraction or a bad one, he couldn't say, especially when she stood so close to him, smelling so sweet and her delicious taste of her skin still lingered in his mouth. He tried his damnedest to focus on finding the elusive robeast coffin. He forcibly dragged his gaze back to the multiple holo-screens. He did another sector sweep using another detection technique. Her hand behind his back was sweet torture. He had to fight the urge to grab Allura, peel her pilot uniform and bury himself between her—

The Castle Control's large main door hissed open. Lance walked in, limping and gripping his waist.

Allura arched a brow. "What happened to you?"

"Either I'm getting old or those space mice tampered with the breakfast room door." Lance bent his waist backward with several bones cracking followed by a relieved groan. "If I were you, you'd want to have breakfast anywhere except the breakfast room." He slumped into a vacant seat and they began their usual turnover routine.

vvvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Allura narrowed her eyes. Keith was unusually quiet throughout their breakfast. "Something's still bothering you."

"It's probably here already." He absentmindedly placed all their empty breakfast bowls and cutlery into the dishwasher.

"You mean—"

"The robeast…the enemy…" Keith couldn't let go of that nagging gut feeling as they headed towards her residential quarters.

"But we didn't see anything from any of the scans." She lifted her hand to her mouth, stifling a yawn.

"I know." _Was there another way to launch a robeast undetected?_ Unlike their first years on Arus where detection initiated at planetary exosphere, nowadays, detection was widened to their star system.

"Well, our shift is done and Lance's on duty now. I am tired and I need a shower," she grumbled. Allura realised she wasn't used to night roster. Turning around, she casually unzipped her pilot suit as she sauntered across her room. She noticed Keith was following her, still lost in thought. Looking over her shoulder, she asked coyly, "You're joining me for a shower?"

Snapping his brain out of analysis mode, he realised he was distracted and simply followed Allura. Heat rose from the back of his neck when he realised she had already pulled down her uniform; her bare back was towards him. "I'll be outside your door."

"Keith, I'll be fine. Nobody's kidnapping me," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll be here and I'm not going anywhere," he said adamantly.

"Very well." She stepped into her en suite bathroom and closed the door behind her. She took off her boots, and then pushed her uniform off her legs. Stepping into the shower stall, she turned the shower tap on. Allura let out an exhausted sigh. She was too tired to nudge Keith out of his serious commander mode. She had to contain herself throughout their shift, distracting her heated thoughts of Keith by focusing on their sytems checks for possible in-bound threats. She couldn't even tease him after last night's mini-make out. Was she too overwrought and overstimulated from his hot kisses last night? Now wasn't the time to have these kinds of thoughts.

_Not until we fix the nexus… _

Besides, Allura wanted more than just a stolen moment with Keith. She wanted him, all of him, without worrying about planetary affairs. What they had together was beautiful and shouldn't be rushed. They'd never rushed their lovemaking before. Tingling all over, her breath became ragged. As water sluiced her skin, she imagined the showers they'd had together in the past. _Oh heavens! _ She felt liquid heat continue to pool between her legs. And he was just on the other side of the door. Rinsing herself, her heated thoughts imagined Keith was rinsing her. _Oh goodness!_ When was the last time she ran her hands over his sculpted abs, his hardness, his solid, hot body… hot…why did it feel like her water was getting hotter?

xoxoxoxoxo

Keith waited for Allura outside the bathroom door. He raised a holo-screen and analysed a compiled version of their overnight scan. _Why do I feel that the enemy could be possibly here already?_ He had tried almost every possible method: heat sensors, spectral, light, and sound. Snapping out of his thoughts, Keith heard something. _What's that sound? _ He realised Allura was screaming!

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot…"

Keith barged into her en suite. He could see hot steam rising everywhere. "Allura!" he called out, swinging his arms. He stepped forward only to find something _or someone _crashing against him. In a blink of a moment, he realised he knocked over Allura. Finding himself tumbling over the wet, tiled floor, Keith used his own body to break Allura's fall, making sure she would land unhurt.

Allura realised everything was happening so fast. She was hurtling out of her shower stall at full speed, only to lose her balance from her flooded bathroom floor. Next thing she knew, she collided on something _or someone_ solid, sending her falling down toward the wet tiled surface. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. She braced herself for a terrible impact except that she landed safely on_…Keith? _

"Are you hurt?" he asked. He caught her just in time. She was on top of him, her bare breasts rubbing against him. He tried to fight a groan.

"No. Are you?" she replied, parting her drenched hair. Keith was lying flat on his back. The steam around them was slowly dissipating. Keith's warm, caloused hands were steadying her, touching her bare hips. Allura felt herself quiver.

Keith was sprawled on his back. He gulped hard, Allura perched on top of him, he was holding his princess on her bare hips...and beautiful bare—

A quick movement on the side caught his eye. He dragged his eyes from Allura to something that was shaped like a butter-ball that quickly blurred out and a space mouse tumbling backwards into a puddle of water."What was that?"

Allura stood quickly and pulled a bath towel conveniently within arms' length. Hastily wrapping the towel around her chest, she turned to find Keith now crouching on the wet floor. His eyes were glued on the chittering space mouse.

Quickly assessing the torn bathroom wall with its plumbing exposed, Keith raised his voltcom and summoned a small welding torch. He sealed the broken pipe, stopping hot water from gushing further. "That will do for now until the castle's maintenance team arrives."

"What caused all this?"

"I'm not sure. But my gut feels something's wrong," he said as he stood up. Keith swallowed hard. May all the heavens help him. Allura was just wrapped in a short bath towel. If there wasn't an emergency, he would easily yank the towel off her and-

"Your gut feeling is never wrong. I trust you. You go ahead while I dress up. I'll meet you downstairs," she said. They quickly exited her en suite.

Locking his 'commander mode' firmer in place, Keith bolted towards the hangar repair bay, just in time to see his robot lion snarling and moving haphazardly on its own.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"Isn't it ironic that among all the areas that were destroyed by Gary, it had to be the rooms of the castle's owners?" Hunk said as he manoeuvred his Yellow Lion. They were helping move pre-fabricated concrete slabs.

A team of city engineers from Lion City were on hand, coordinating with the robot lions' pilots about the castle's rebuilding process.

"Allura and Larmina will be fine. They're both tough ladies," Lance said from Red Lion's cockpit. Its magma eye beams helped form the concrete slabs the Arusian engineers needed for each missing wall.

"With laser-cut precision, I believe we can rebuild and finish construction first thing tomorrow morning." Pidge's Green Lion scanned the jagged space between walls.

Further down the processing line was the Black Lion, using its shock tail to weld metal parts together.

By the time Arus' first sun had begun to set, all pre-cut walls were laid out, ready for final assembly scheduled first thing tomorrow morning.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Allura stared at the debris from the recent robeast attack from her residential quarters. There was a gaping hole, no, an entire wall that was completely missing; the entire side of her room was gone. Behind her was a robot vacuum cleaner, busily whirling and cleaning up the mess, bits of debris, dust and soot from her bedroom's metallic floor.

She realised she could still salvage some of her things. Grabbing a nearby empty wastebasket, Allura sifted through the debris. Her entire bed was gone, blown to smithereens; the small Zen water fountain that Keith gave her on her twenty-first birthday was broken in half; her cherished framed engagement photograph of her and Keith lay on the floor, its glass frame shattered into pieces. She let out an exasperated sigh. _Blast it! _Was Arus making a cruel joke on her? She huffed. Frowning, Allura carefully pulled out the photograph from the shattered picture frame.

_A broken castle, a broken Black Lion, and broken personal items…_

Looking up, she noticed that Arus' second sun was setting, and the sky was bathed in deep orange dusk. A warm breeze blew from the gaping side of the castle; her golden hair swayed as she stared at her planet's stunning picturesque sunset.

She knotted her brows and clenched her fists. _By the gods! _Hanging on the precipice was her bed's small side desk. Could she inch her way and yank the drawer away from the edge? She tried to use her voltcom's whip but this only hastened its precarious tilt. She decided to try another way. Crouching down to the floor, she laid flat on her stomach and slowly crawled her way towards the opened edge. She attempted to grab the drawer handle, trying to jerk the drawer enough to pull it back inside on stable flooring. She edged closer... _just a little bit more... nearly got it and_...

"Allura!" Someone yelled behind her.

_Busted. Again_. "But I nearly got it, Keith!"

"Get away from the edge, it's not safe. It's not stable, Princess. Please." His voice sounded worried, practically pleading her to move away from the dangerous edge. Why was Keith even worried? Her fingers grasped the drawer handle when she heard crumbling sounds of concrete.

Firm, strong hands wrapped around her booted ankles. "I got you, Princess."

With a quick tug, Allura managed to grab her cabinet drawer. Using one arm, she inched her way backwards. She felt Keith's hands pulling her towards him, towards safer, solid flooring.

Keith helped Allura stand up. Her pilot uniform was dusty and her face smudged with dust and soot. "What in blazes is in that drawer that was so important that you'd risk your life to get it?" He scowled fiercely, running his hand through his hair in exasperation. _What in the seven hells was she thinking?_ _She could've injured herself, or worse…_ Keith tried to tamp down the thousand what-ifs that could've happened. Thank Arus he had arrived just in time.

Allura dropped the drawer and held a rectangular device. "It's my datapad...my e-reader." Tucking an errant strand of hair to the back of her ear, Allura let out a relieved sigh when she saw her electronic device was still in one piece.

Keith stared at her. His mouth was in a tight line and his brows creased in the middle. "We have dozens of spare datapad units down in the library."

"Trust me, Keith. This is different. It's not just any e-reader, it's _my _e-reader," Allura muttered. Blushing furiously, she averted her eyes from his piercing gaze.

Turning her device over, she checked for any visible damage. She looked at the control panel and realised it was a good thing she bought a shockproof case that protected her e-reader from damage. She looked down among the scattered debris for another item.

"What are you looking for this time?" He knotted his brows.

"The charger…" She bent down and tried to sift through some of the debris.

"Pidge has heaps of chargers and charging docks in his tech lab," Keith said impatiently. He felt uncomfortable; standing there along the castle's unprotected side made them easy targets. Keith's overprotective side wanted Allura far away from any danger. "C'mon, grab whatever sleepwear you can find. We need to go. Hunk and the cadets wanted the team gathered together by supper time. They have a surprise announcement."

Straightening herself, Allura clutched the device to her chest. She nodded wordlessly and followed Keith towards the other side of her room. She quickly grabbed a carry bag and shoved a couple of clothes and her datapad inside. She then typed a message to Pidge on her voltcom that she needed a charger for her pink e-reader.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes

Welcome to another Monday (or at the end of your weekend), where hangovers and Mondayitis strike with uncanny precision on the start of the week. Mine struck the moment i opened my eyes this morning. Sigh. We need a big happy KA fanfic fix for days like this.

And in the merry season of festivus and chrissy giving kris kringle, please send the gift of support to the fanfic writers: leave a positive feedback or review if it's not too much to ask: it helps add to that magical energy that feeds plot bunnies and fluffs the writing muse. Your support in the fandom helps keep the fandom alive and running.

Thankyou to my editor Linda and to all the reviewers, for taking time despite this horribly hectic month (biggest group hug ever!)

Chapter takes place after Voltron Force episode "Gary"

Adding standard disclaimer clause that WEP owns Voltron and Voltron Force, here's...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

"You might be wondering why we called you all here in your PJ's," Hunk said, rubbing the back of his neck. He stood in front of the entire team that gathered outside the door, along a hallway.

Someone randomly shouted, "Jarmmies!"

"That's jammies, you snartbrain," came the reply.

"Jammies, jarmmies, PJ's, sleepwear, whatever you guys call it. 'Cos we realised that after Gary smashed the castle earlier today, we guys, well…our rooms weren't even damaged, but Larmina's and Allura's rooms were totally... like...wrecked...nearly gone," Hunk paused, glancing at his Arusian friends. "So, to show some good team solidarity, we're camping out here tonight." Hunk announced enthusiastically. He flung the door open, letting everyone inside a receiving room that led to the observation deck.

The Voltron Force let out loud oohs and ahhs. Several pairs of bright eyes shone at Hunk's amazing efforts.

"What we're having tonight is something we had wanted to do for the longest time: we're having an outdoor cinema, complete with buffet of movie snacks thanks to our favourite chefs Graeme and Siobhan. There's also heaps of freshly popped popcorn and—"

"Beer!"

"Nope. This is a 'no alcohol' event, people. We have ginger beer and root beer." Hunk eyed Lance and Daniel.

"He said root," someone snickered.

"Again with the random shout-outs," Hunk hollered, half-annoyed.

Pieces of popcorn flew over his head.

"Tonight's movie marathon is the classic earth movie 'Avengers Trilogy'. As you can see, I have already set up the observation deck: You have deluxe reclining holo sofa-chairs that you can easily convert into sofa-beds; and housekeeping brought some sleeping bags too." Hunk swept his arm proudly towards his mini open-air cinema.

The cadets rushed past Hunk to get the best seats, while others headed to the buffet table to grab buckets of popcorn.

Hunk then turned to Allura. He made a slightly embarrassed cough and blushed sheepishly, "And finally, like any other movie theatre, we got a loveseat at the back."

Allura blinked and glanced at the two-seater at the back row. She smiled widely, surprised at the Yellow Lion pilot's gesture. "Why, thank you, Hunk." She beamed, and then sashayed to the holo-seat for two. She dropped her carry-bag to the side of the plush holo-recliner-sofa and playfully hooked her finger towards Keith, her eyes twinkling. "You there, the handsome guy in the black tee-shirt, you'll sit with me." Sitting, Allura patted the seat beside her.

Carrying a large bucket of popcorn in one hand and two bottled drinks in the other, Keith sauntered to the holo-recliner-sofa-built-for-two. "Really, Princess." He grinned.

She looked up at him, her eyes smiling. "Indulge me, Commander. Let this be a part of _our_ rebuilding and re-bonding process." Grinning back at Keith, she raised a small holo-table in front of them.

Keith carefully placed their drinks and popcorn down on the holo-table and sat down beside Allura. He finally felt he could relax tonight after a long and busy day. He stretched his arm along the holo-couch, his hand brushing Allura's shoulder. "Is this…okay with you?" he asked as he pulled her towards to him.

"Very good, actually," Allura replied. She snuggled closer, seeking the warmth of Keith's hard body. They were cozy, intimately together. _Very, very good._

For Allura, she felt it was about time that they re-heal themselves as a couple, removing all their doubts, their past anger and frustration. After last night's interrupted make-out, Allura thought of taking a more proactive approach to their relationship. The energy that Keith ignited last night, touching her all over, she wanted more of him. She wondered when they would continue what they started. For now, snuggled with her fiancé while they watched a movie with her entire family would suffice.

Under the warm Arusian summer night, Allura wore a simple blue tank top and loose, three-fourths length yoga pants. Keith decided to wear his usual black tee and pair of khaki board shorts. They looked like a blissfully normal couple.

Keith raised their holo-table into hover-mode and extended the sofa's leg rest in front of them. Allura unfolded her legs under her, stretching them over Keith's muscled thighs; their legs comfortably entwined.

While everyone was watching the movie, Allura cuddled closer, her arm tucking behind Keith's waist, while her other hand daringly pressed on his stomach, over his tee-shirt. She felt Keith stiffen at her touch. She pressed her nose on his shirt. _Oh goddess!_ She loved Keith's scent of mix of clean skin, soap and a hint of coffee. Surrounded by Keith's warmth and scent made Allura think of the pleasures they had shared together in the past.

_Oh my heavens! What am I doing?_

She unconsciously bit her lower lip, preventing a lustful groan escape her lips. Would Keith stop her and brush her hand off? She stilled for a moment, waiting for some sort of angry backlash. Surprisingly, Keith simply relaxed, his fingers running through her hair. Letting out a low purr, Allura moved her hand underneath his untucked black tee-shirt and smoothed her palm on his solid torso. Her fingers glided along the ridges of his rock-solid abs. _Oh my heavens! _His skin was so deliciously hot. She wanted to pull Keith's shirt off his body, then lick and taste every inch of his tanned skin.

_Oh goddess above! What am I even thinking?_

After their interrupted tryst, Keith wanted more than just making amends to his princess. He wanted her more than ever. To openly hold Allura close like this, in the presence of the whole team, including the cadets, was a big step for him. Keith was determined that this time around, he would do anything to heal them back together as an affianced couple. He even wondered when they would find time to finish what they started.

Keith stared blankly at the movie screen; he was definitely..._distracted_. Was it because he could feel Allura's soft hand gliding underneath his black shirt or was it because of what had happened last night? Keith wasn't sure. He glanced down at Allura. Did he just feel her purring? A small, smug smile tugged the corner of his lips. He could feel her breasts rubbing against the side of his ribs. He had to fight the lustful urge to roll his fingers on her nipples through her tank top. May all the gods help him! If Allura's hand moved any lower than his stomach and navel, she would feel how hard he was now. And he wanted Allura's hand to go lower, agonisingly lower; he wanted to feel her fingers wrapping around his hardened length or better yet, he wanted to lift her up and sit her astride, facing him so Allura could ride his—

Stifling a groan, Keith squeezed his eyes shut and tried to exhale out the lusty fog that was coursing through his body. Blinking his eyes open, he diverted his gaze from his beautiful princess to something...pink beside her casually-tossed carry bag?

_Is that her e-reader again?_

Keith remembered he had seen the same e-reader her during her confinement at Medtech, when she was recuperating. Knotting his brows, Keith couldn't understand what was so important with the e-reader that Allura would risk her life to retrieve the device earlier. The handheld device looked like it had seen better days. It was probably at least five years old, rather chunky-looking versus the sleek new versions that were sold in the e-stores nowadays. He also noticed that the device was glaringly pink when Allura had moved on from everything pink in her residential motif and wardrobe. Not that he minded the colour; it was just that the pink e-reader was easy to spot among her new palette of muted tones.

When the first movie ended, Hunk popped in the second movie. Keith remembered watching these movies way too many times during his youth. He wasn't surprised that the cadets were enthralled by these superhero films too.

As the team watched deeper into the night, everyone began using headphones.

By the third movie, Allura sleepily opted to wind down for bed.

Keith stood up and got a couple of sleeping bags while Allura changed the love seat holo-configuration into a sofa-bed. It wa**s **nearly one in the morning.

"You're welcome to join them, you don't need to sleep just because I can't stay awake anymore," she said sleepily. After all that snuggling with Keith, Allura felt so relaxed and content.

Keith spread two separate sleeping bags. Gesturing to Allura, they lay down facing each other. "I've seen the movie several times in my lifetime. However, there's this riddle I'm trying to solve and I need your help to solve it," he said quietly, almost whispering.

"What do you want to know?" she asked hazily.

"It's about your e-reader. What makes it so special? You risked your life to retrieve it, and you still kept it in its original pink case. You had it with you when you were at medical ward and you have it now in your carry bag."

"A girl's got to have a few secrets."

"But when you had to risk your life for it, I would like to know why, because none of it makes any sense to me."

Allura was quiet. She opened her mouth then clamped it shut.

"Princess?"

Allura hesitated, averting her eyes. "Promise me, you won't laugh?"

"Why would I laugh?"

"Fine." Allura sat up and reached down to grab her carry bag. She lifted the slightly-chunky handheld device.

Keith sat up. "See? This is what I mean. You bring it with you almost everywhere."

Allura pressed the e-reader's power button and keyed-in an elaborate password**.** She took a deep breath. "I had this e-reader a few months after you left to find Black. It was a present from the boys. They heard from Coran that nobody could shake me off my melancholy…from missing you and the rest of the team," she paused. _But mostly because I missed you._ "When they had the chance to take a paid personal leave, they petitioned a supervised trip to Arus on my birthday."

"The Den wasn't fully built back then."

"Back then, I didn't know about the Den's construction yet. Well, they were only here on Arus for a couple of hours; their travel time was longer than their visit. This e-reader helped me snap out of that awful fog I had for almost three months since you left. After that, your uncle contacted me directly…"

"… And you started your training with special ops skills accreditation."

"Yes, and the rest, as they say in the storybooks, is history." Allura gave the e-reader to Keith. "I'm going to pretend I didn't give my pink e-reader to you. I'll turn around and go to sleep. When you're done snickering and laughing, just turn it off and either put it under my pillow or back inside my carry bag."

When Allura lay down and faced the other way, Keith stared at the e-reader. _Something in the e-reader took her out of her melancholy? _He heard back then that Allura was miserable when they all left. He could only call her for brief periods during the first several months until Pidge's complex cloaked communications was up and running. He and Allura were able to finally see each other only after six months, under an elaborate and covert meet-up.

On a blinking prompt, Keith tapped the device, activating the AMOLED display screen. There were several folders and one folder caught his attention, with 'KA' as its folder name.

His eyes widened when he saw thousands of book titles listed inside the KA folder. He knew Allura was a voracious reader, but his eyes suddenly crinkled at the edges when he glanced at the titles. They were mostly sci-fi romance and historical romance fiction e-books. He randomly picked one e-book and opened it, "Well, I'll be…" he muttered.

Keith quickly skimmed and scanned the pages. He found that the main characters' names were replaced with their names and the holo-graphic book cover was seamlessly replaced with their images. He opened another e-book and found the same set of changes. He also noted that the e-novel's characters' physical attributes were changed to match his and Allura's descriptions.

If that modified e-reader helped Allura bounce back by seeing themselves in every happily-ever-after romance fiction, then that was just fine with him. He remembered an old adage, 'different strokes for different folks'. Keith shrugged his shoulders and shut down the e-reader.

Reaching over Allura's side, he placed her handheld device underneath her pillow. Leaning over, Keith realised Allura was already quietly snoring. He had the urge to join her in her sleeping bag and hold her in his arms. Instead, he whispered, "I promise I'll never leave you again. Ever." He kissed her hair.

Keith lay down placed his hands under his head. He stared at the open night sky, dotted with infinite number of glimmering stars**. **

Tomorrow will be another day. Tomorrow, with Vince's help, they'd take another crack of fixing the nexus. Keith couldn't explain it, but he felt tomorrow would be a better day for him and his princess.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes.

Welcome to another Monday and already (just?) Day 3 of school / chrissie / summer holidays in Australia. We have six weeks of vacation til next / fresh / new school year.

Thankyou Linda for editing and thankyou to all reviewers who took time to leave a review even it's the most hectic / busiest (for others stressful) time of the year.

This chapter happens just before and during the Voltron Force episode "Dradin, Baby, Dradin"

Please take note there are several scene breaks or 'xoxoxoxo' in this chapter.

And WEP owns both Voltron and Voltron Force.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

The moment the nexus was finally whole, Allura felt an instantaneous feeling of completeness, of being whole again. And when Keith activated the interlock sequence to form Voltron, she distinctly noticed a slight lilt of enthusiasm from the Voltron Force commander's voice. Was it just her imagination or did Keith also breathe a sigh of relief?

_Voltron is finally fixed. __I'm so pumped up and ready to pounce! _ She stifled a laugh, trying not to give anything away from her robot lion cockpit's visual screens. Though, she clearly saw Keith grin, that one-of-a-kind grin, which she hadn't seen for a long, long while.

Despite all the setbacks and problems, the Princess of Arus was thankful for a lot of things this year: Black Lion was not only home after missing for five years, they had an amazing set of cadets; and the nexus was finally fixed. Most importantly to Allura, Keith was finally home with her in Arus. As his fiancée, she wanted to nurture their bond together more than anything. She could feel it in her bones, in every fibre of her being; she felt so energised and connected again.

The whispers in her heart were nudging her to celebrate and rejoice, beckoning her to be happy and even dared her to live and enjoy life. Would she listen and respond to her heart's deepest desire?

_B__e happy __and__ live life the way __I __want __it…even__ for just a __moment?_

**xoxoxoxo**

When a burst of energy surged through Black Lion's cockpit, a strong sense of relief flowed through Keith's veins. His robot lion's handling was better now, improved even. And Keith felt good. _Really good. _

Black let out a thunderous roar, clawing into the air then landing its metal paws back down, shaking the dry plains of planet Ariel.

Keith was normally a taciturn individual, a man of not-so-many-words. Yet, today, after witnessing the many times Kallan and the people of Ariel had helped the Voltron Force, he began to profusely thank them, trying to express his profound gratitude. He was surprised that all the people of Ariel asked in return were to experience and watch again the five robot lions form their favourite mighty Voltron.

When they formed their giant robot, Keith confidently said to himself,

_Now, we're ready for anything__._

**xoxoxoxo**

The moment the Voltron Force landed their robot lions back at the Castle of Lion's repair bay, Keith immediately let everyone knew that things should be back to normal. And 'normal' meant, back to their regularly scheduled school program for the cadets. Keith told the cadets that they still had a couple of hours until Pidge could complete his diagnostics of Voltron. He made himself perfectly clear, in his stiff commander mode, that he wasn't making a request.

When Keith heard the cadets bicker, complaining that they were too tired to study from all the running they had when they were at planet Ariel, he sternly replied, "I may just be your commanding officer, but I expect your utmost respect to your teacher, who happens to be the planetary ruler. And Allura is neither just another Voltron pilot, she's much more than that, she is highly qualified to teach you the subjects you need to learn to be fully part of this team. Didn't you know she completed her graduate degrees in record time for Cross-Cultural Studies, Galactic Political Science and Planetary Administration?"

"Say it again five times and faster," Lance jibed as he leaned his elbow on Keith's shoulder.

Allura's eyes widened. She was surprised that Keith actually went on a tirade and lectured the cadets. What was more surprising was that he actually knew the graduate degrees she completed when they were looking for Black Lion. Allura wordlessly beamed at Keith as the cadets grudgingly marched in front of her on the way to their classroom situated beside Castle Control.

Keith simply blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. How Allura's academic details easily rolled out of his lips confounded him. When Allura was no longer looking, Keith grunted at Lance and punched his friend's shoulder.

****xoxoxoxo****

When the cadets' class period ended, Allura was tidying up her things on her desk when Lance strode in in a jovial mood. "Tell me you want to cash-in a favour."

"And why would I want do that?" she asked tonelessly.

"To celebrate, of course!"

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously at Lance, "What are you up to, Lance?"

"It's what you and Keith have wanted and have been waiting for, for the longest time. You two weren't moving because the Nexus was broken, but now that Voltron's whole again—"

"Your point, Lance?" Allura asked impatiently.

"Tsk, tsk. Testy, aren't we? You sure are going to need a lot of help to relieve your stress and release all that wound-up energy."

Allura wrinkled her nose. "What are you planning, Lance?"

"Something off-planet. Whatever I'll suggest later, promise me you won't disagree and you'll agree wholeheartedly. Because if everything goes right, you and Commander Crankypants will get the chance to be all…icky-sticky." Lance joined his two index fingers together, waggling his eyebrows and grinning mischievously. "Well? Do we have a deal?"

Allura huffed in a defeated sigh. "What's in it for you?"

"I get some peace and quiet, and much-needed grown-up R-and-R, away from pesky teenagers." Lance waved his hand annoyingly.

Allura pressed her lips together. She wasn't sure what Lance was planning. If she was in on the deal, she wanted all the cards on the table. "Would this be legit? Nothing illegal?"

"Hey, it's me."

She lifted her chin and crossed her arms. "Yes, because it's you, Lance, is why I ask such questions. I want all the cards on the table."

"Fine." Lance smirked, relenting to the princess' demands. "Mansett owes me a favour and he's launching his new resort. And as one of his prime investors, there's this big party this weekend."

"No cadets involved?"

"None whatsoever. I plan to raise this bit of 'vacation, rest and relaxation' in the next hour, during the team debriefing after Pidge completes his diagnostics report on Voltron," Lance said.

"Whatever you say, Lance. Though, let's see how you get past Keith," Allura said, daring the Red Lion pilot.

"He won't see it coming," Lance said confidently. He tugged the lapels of his leather jacket.

"Really? I seriously doubt it." She snickered and shook her head. _Keith would know straightaway._

"Whatever. See you shortly at Castle Control. And don't be late." Lance left and headed towards his office. He needed to call Mansett first and prep his friend. It was just a matter of timing to make his plan work.

****xoxoxoxo****

Her heart was in her eyes. Keith would easily see how much she wanted a vacation and spend time alone with him. Letting out a deep breath, Allura made sure her formal princess facade was up before she entered Castle Control. And she made sure she would be the last one to arrive at their debriefing.

She had a strong feeling that Keith would know straightaway. Allura felt that Keith had an uncanny ability to sense when something was amiss; he had that unnerving sixth sense that had saved them from near misses during battles. _Keith's innate ability actually worked both ways._ _He would know if Lance was up to something and he would—_

"The nexus is fixed and Voltron's now running at full capacity," Pidge proudly announced to the entire team, interrupting Allura's thoughts. In front of them was a large holo-screen of Voltron on display. "He's in better shape than he has ever been."

"That's great news, Pidge." Allura replied straightaway.

"So, what's next?" Keith asked. "Should we evaluate the weapons for a systems upgrade?"

"How about you let us cadets take him out on a test flight?" Daniel suggested.

"I have an idea: how about a vacation?" Lance placed his hand on Keith's shoulder. "We've done nothing but work lately."

Keith raised his brow and stared at Lance, "We're the defenders of the universe, Lance."

"Even the defender of the universe needs some R-and-R, Keith. You could stand to have some fun yourself," Lance said pointedly.

"Hey, I'm fun." Keith replied, defensively. _Should I feel a bit insulted here? And what's with THAT tone, McClain? Should I suspect that you're up to something?_

Lance smirked, and then turned towards the cadets, "You three, who's more fun? Me or Keith?" Lance muttered under his breath, while he discreetly pressed a button on his voltcom. "C'mon Mansett, my man. You better start calling. I'm running out of words here."

"We have an incoming transmission." Pidge interrupted.

It was a much need distraction for the cadets, giving them a reason not to reply to Lance's dangerous question.

Mansett appeared on the large holo-screen. "Ah, Voltron Force, good to see you again!"

"Mansett, what's wrong, is there some kind of trouble?" Lance asked, crossing his arms. His flashed a knowing smile. _It's about time you called,_ he thought.

Keith quickly glanced at the Red Lion pilot. _Lance's making that leering smile again._

"Quite the contrary, lads. I just wanted you to know that I completed the renovations at my luxury resort. I would like to invite you and the other pilots for a celebratory weekend here on planet Dradin."

"Why, Mansett, we would be delighted to come for a weekend of rest and relaxation," Lance drawled, quickly glancing at Allura.

Keith leaned back and tried to catch Allura's gaze.

When she noticed Keith was looking at her, she dragged her eyes from the screen to Keith's. She tried to project a neutral and calm façade. Deep inside, she felt excited and anxious at the same time. _Here we go…_

"What are the odds that this call's a coincidence?" Keith asked quietly.

Before Allura or Keith could say anything, Mansett's overly-enthusiastic voice bellowed throughout Castle Control. "Excellent! I look forward to hosting you all to my resort, the Leisure Dome!"

Keith couldn't say no, especially when he saw Allura lit up. Her eyes danced, and for a fleeting moment, their gazes locked. He was drawn to her infectious energy. And did he just detect a hint of mischief behind those beautiful ethereal eyes?

Heck, his team deserved some R-and-R, the kind that hopefully, this time around, would not get interrupted. And somehow, the idea of having a weekend without any troublesome cadets nearby sounded really fun.

****xoxoxoxo****

"So…you wanna hit that food court and grab a burger?"

"Totally," Pidge said eagerly.

"Sure," Allura replied dismissively.

The Princess of Arus was royally pissed and frustrated that none of the rest-and-relaxation they were promised on Dradin seemed to be happening.

_Breathe…Allura…Breathe…_

She bit a chunk off her burger with much annoyance. She wanted to have a word with Mansett pronto and get their fun back on track.

As soon they finished their afternoon snack at the food court, Keith and Lance called them on their voltcoms to meet them up front of the hotel's reception area. They saw them arrive on a black, stretched hover-limousine. Allura raised her brow when she saw Keith and Lance with a thrilled look on their faces as Lance recalled their epic chase scene in the streets of Dradin. _Looks like someone had a bit of fun already._

"Are you okay, Keith?" she asked with deep concern. They were headed towards the safety of Mansett's luxurious office just above the hotel's lobby where Mansett explained a lot of things.

"I'm good, Princess. Looks like Mansett has a lot of explaining to do." Keith shook his head as they entered Mansett's opulent office. Heaven help her. Allura was now beyond annoyed. _Smuggling?_ Allura lifted her chin and gave Mansett the blunt version of diplomatic negotiations. Glaring at Mansett, Allura emphasised and insisted that if he wanted the Voltron Force's help then it had to be legitimate businesses only from hereon. When Mansett reluctantly conceded, Allura eyed at Keith with a brief nod that they could proceed and help their stalwart friend. But when they went to their lions, Black Lion was gone!

_No! No, no, __no, __no__! __This is not happening! How could Black be gone?_ Allura clenched her fists as she bolted to her robot lion. She angrily aimed and fired at the surrounding heavily-armoured tanks that blasted at the edifices of Mansett's hotel complex. "Keith, what's your status? We could really use your help over here."

"Homing beacon says Black is about two clicks north from here."

"That's pretty far to reach on foot."

"Yeah, I know," Keith replied.

Allura could hear Keith running. Dammit. Everything was not going according to plan. She should not have agreed to any of Lance's concessions earlier.

"Lance, next time we decide to take a vacation, I'm staying home," she said as she continued to channel her annoyance towards the incoming tanks.

"That's not a vacation, that's a staycation," Lance replied from Red Lion's cockpit.

Allura growled and hauled Blue lion forward. "Well, it would be more relaxing than this."

Blue roared, echoing her pilot's anger and snatched an armoured tank in its mighty jaws. Blue angrily whipped the tank like a flaccid toy and hurled it towards an imposing golden statue of Mansett.

She wanted Black Lion back and she wanted Keith back now. She gritted her teeth in frustration. _Some vacation __we__'re having. This is definitely not rest and relaxation. _

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_

* * *

><p><em>Endnote:<em>

Just want to share that I was suprised when I re-watched Dradin episode with the scenes with Allura. She was really royally pissed and I got screen captures too.


End file.
